Fighting Fate
by Miko Akako
Summary: AU; After loosing his best friend, Matt must take on the world to prove that he is number one. Where do flamboyant Mello, genius detective team L and Raito, and psycho killer B fit in? Final Chapter up!
1. Rocky Start

**Miko: **So here is that story I hinted at in _Flashes of You_. These two stories are in no way related so you don't need to read one to read the other. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't know how long it is going to end, but it will probably be the longest story I've ever written. Enjoy!

Reviews aren't necessary, but they let me know that I'm doing things right...or wrong. They also encourage me to work faster. -hinthintnudgenudge-

Also, I'd love ideas for a title. I have no idea what to title my stories. Feel free to PM me or just leave an idea as a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone in this story.

**Summary: **Matt is a young boy who has a lot to learn about life...and love. He is born for greatness, but wants mediocrity. Which path will he end up following?

* * *

**Rocky Start**

I will always remember the day that I first met Wammy, though I suppose I should remember it as the day my parents died. Even as a child I didn't depend on adults for anything. From the time I learned how to walk, the local gang adopted me. They were ruthless, using me and then leaving me to find my way home or die. I suppose I would have lived with them if not for the particular way my parents died.

My father was an alcoholic from birth. My mother was his punching bag when he couldn't hold in the drink, which was nearly every night. In turn, my mother took it out on me. One night, my mother brought home a gun, though who would sell one to her I will never know. Before my father could even slam the door, she put a bullet in his stomach, heart and head. I cowered on the chair where I had been sorting through the spoils I had dug from the trash earlier in the day. When she turned to me, I grabbed a handful of my treasures and ran.

Thankfully, she was drunk so her aim at a moving target was bad, but I was flung forward as a bullet glazed the top of my head and one found home in my left shoulder. She must have thought I was dead because I heard one more shot and a thud as she fell to the floor. I don't know how long I lay there, dazed and dizzy from blood loss, but it seemed like an eternity.

When the police came, I gave a moan, hoping to draw attention to myself, but no one heard me. Finally, one of them nearly stepped on me. I was lucid enough to answer their questions – name, age, what happened, did I have any other family. Mail Jeevas. Five. Drunk rage. No family.

I never learned the name of the officer who found me but his face is burned in my memory. He was young, maybe early twenties, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. His uniform wasn't faded and the metal was still gleaming. I could imagine that was his first day on the job and felt sorry for him, so I told him so as he sat with me in the ambulance.

"Sorry for what, kid?" He asked, sparing me a smile.

"For causing you all this trouble." I said. His smile never faltered.

"Don't sweat it, kid. Just a day in the life." He said. I was surprised to hear the slang I was used to from the gangs, but I didn't have time to dwell on it when I realized my right hand was clenched around a hard object. I looked down and saw a pair of old, cracked goggles. The lenses were amber, almost gold. They must have been from the trash I tried to save, but they were clearly worthless. The officer must have followed my gaze because he made a sound of sympathy.

"I bet you can get a new pair as soon as you're out of the hospital." Until he spoke the word, I had not realized where we were going. My only experience with doctors was not good, so my instant reaction was to try and escape. The EMT standing beside me easily stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me out! I don't need a doctor!" I turned all the strength in my five year old body to fighting. My fight came to an abrupt stop when I swung with my left arm. The scream that ripped from my throat sounded more like an animal shriek then a human cry of pain. I vaguely remember the policeman restraining me before I felt an overwhelming drowsiness overcame me.

When I woke again, I was laying in a bed with my arms and legs strapped down. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision, then I turned my head to survey the room. The walls were cold and white, and the single window was open to the night sky. When I moved too quickly, a stab of pain ripped through my shoulder to my head, eliciting a weak groan.

"How do you feel Mail?" I didn't recognize the voice or the face as an older man appeared in my line of sight. "Quite a day you've had."

"My mom tried to shoot my brains out. How do you think I am?" Apparently my answer was amusing because the man let out a chuckle. "And I go by Matt, not Mail." I added. I had given myself that nickname when I realized the only use I had to others was the same as the mats outside a house. You wipe your feet on them and then leave them dirty and ripped outside. I wouldn't have told him if he asked, but he didn't.

"I'm Quillish Wammy. But please call me Watari." I strained against my bonds, struggling to escape the man's gaze. I hated feeling vulnerable and he seemed to realize that because he pulled out a key.

"I can only let you out if you promise not to try to run. I assure you, if you do attempt to escape you will be caught and tied to this bed under security." As he spoke, he unlocked my ankles and my wrists. They had not been tight enough to fully cut off the circulation, but my fingers and toes still tingled when they were released.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up despite the pain in my left shoulder.

"All in good time, my boy!" He took a seat on the end of my bed and I scooted to the head of the bed to be as far away as possible. "First, I'd like to know what happened to you. You said earlier that your mother 'tried to blow your brains out'? Do you know why that is?"

"Course." I said. I was only five but I wasn't stupid. I told him that.

"I never thought you were." For some reason, I believed him. "In fact I believe you are quite the opposite. You are one of the most brilliant children I have encountered." Now I was skeptical. In my opinion, adults didn't suck up to children unless they wanted something and I had nothing to give.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "What do you want from me?" I was starting to hurt again, a dull throbbing emanating in my head and shoulder. Evidently my pain showed in my face because Whammy – I would not call him Watari – called for a nurse.

"I am certain we will have time to talk later Matt." He said. "I am not going anywhere and I know you aren't in any condition to be walking away." I mumbled a protest as the nurse injected some kind of pain killer sedative in my IV. I tried to struggle but Wammy's hands were firmly on my upper arms, holding me down.

"Sleep, Matt. We will talk when you wake up."

No one was in the room when I woke up again. I briefly considered ripping out my IV and trying to escape but I knew I was too weak to make it far. On the off chance that I made it to my old hom, I knew my gang wouldn't take me back only to be a drain on their limited resources. Instead, I decided to take advantage of the rest and food the hospital was providing and put off my escape.

"Hungry?" A friendly looking woman came into the room pushing a tray of food. I nodded and she brought the tray to me and exposed its contents. There was a mush of white that I took to be potatoes, a cup of orange fruit and a cup of pudding. None of that attracted my attention, however. My eyes were glued to the formless slab of meat sitting in the middle of the plate.

"I know it doesn't look good dear, but it'll be good for you. Build up your strength." I didn't even reply because I was worried she might realize she was in the wrong room and take the food away. Instead, I picked up the meat and bit into it. She said it didn't look good, but it was the best meal I had had in years. The meat was gone too quickly and was followed by the rest of the mush on the plate. The orderly who had brought the food was long gone, and when I finished I was alone in the room.

I was just beginning to wonder if the old man was going to come back when I saw him appear in the door with a boy following him. The boy looked to be in his teens – 12 as I learned later. He appeared uninterested in his surroundings as he stood slumped behind the man. His clothes were ironed and his shoes were bright, but he looked uncomfortable.

"This is the boy I was telling you about L. His name is Matt." I watched the boy take in the news with nothing more than a flick of his eyes at me. Watari didn't seem to want or expect a response. "He is five years old, but his test scores are better than yours at that age."

"That is most impressive." The boy – L – said. His face was pale, but his black eyes were bright as they met mine. For the first time he showed interest. "However most children peak early. There is only a 4.4% chance a child testing that high will amount to anything in life." Most of the speech was over my head, but I understood he was insulting me.

"What do my scores have to do with anything?" I asked. I glared at him harshly as I could manage, but he didn't seem upset.

"I am headmaster of a very special orphanage, Matt." Watari said. "And I believe you would fit in quite well."

"Why would you want me?" I asked. I remembered the day I had taken the test. It was my first day in kindergarten and the teacher was young. She had been impressed that at I had taught myself to read and wanted to get my tested into a higher grade. I never went back so I didn't know how the test had gone. Obviously it was good enough to get the attention of this English man.

"You are brighter than most adults, Matt." L said. It was the first time he had spoken to me. "What Watari will not say is that his school is for genius children. He pays for their education and sets them up in major careers around the world. The ultimate goal is to find the world's greatest detective. I am the only contender at this moment as the two ahead of me killed themselves from the pressure. You are obviously qualified to handle the stress and your scores are good enough. The life is not easy, but you would rot in a public orphanage. So the only logical choice would be for you to check out today and come to the orphanage tonight."

I was enamored by the well spoken boy. He was everything I had envisioned for myself. His appearance was deceiving. He kept his hair long and I was sure he didn't even know what a brush was, let alone soap. He slouched while standing as though aware that he was taller than most people instead of embracing it. But as soon as he opened his mouth I knew he was far smarter than the CEO's who dressed well.

"Fine." I said. I knew I had no choice, really. I knew that everything L said was right. Wammy was no longer in the room with us. I suppose he had gone to order the paperwork, but now that I was alone with the genius boy, I didn't know what else to say. He sat in the lone chair with his legs drawn up to his chest and his thumb in his mouth. I clung to my broken goggles, fingering them nervously.

"You should get a new pair. Those are useless." I saw no reason to tell L that they weren't really mine. I did not want him to know where I came from, though I was sure he already knew more about me then I did. I had never felt the need to impress anyone like I did with L. The problem was, he didn't seem to care. We waited for nearly fifteen minutes in silence before Wammy came back into the room, beaming.

"Everything is good. You are cleared to come with us, Matt. We have a fully stocked emergency room on campus. Your medical care will not be lacking." I didn't have time to add another word as I was ushered into a wheelchair and out into a limo. L and Wammy walked behind me talking in hushed tones. The car ride was taken in silence. I was beginning to feel weak and the pain medicine was wearing off because the throbbing in my shoulder was increasing every second.

By the time we arrived at the old building I was dizzy. I tried my best to hide it, taking small steps and holding on to anything I could. L didn't notice as he headed into the building with Wammy. I tried not to feel hurt, but I couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Finally, I made it to the front steps. I didn't last long before collapsing in a heap. I was so far gone I didn't feel the pain in my shoulder. I was so out of it that I didn't hear the boy standing over me shouting for help.


	2. Birthday and the New Boy

**Miko: **Does anybody like this so far? I'm trying to make it long but still keep things moving. Obviously Matt has a little crush on L right now. And in this chapter he meets Mello. Think they'll get along? Hehe.

Review to let me know what you think. (: And I saw quite a few people read it, so thank you for making the hours I spend on this worthwhile.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

**Birthday and the New Boy**

The next two weeks passed in a daze. I remember waking to a world of pain and fever. My entire body ached and even the sheets where they touched my body hurt. My only comfort came in the form of the cold towel the nurse would press to my forehead and shoulder. Sometimes I would wake up to the sound of hushed whispers. I did not recognize the voices but I thought I recognized Wammy several times.

When I woke from my fever induced coma, I was aware of several people in the room. One of them – L – drew my attention instantly. He was in a wrinkled white shirt and baggy blue pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes. Like at the hospital, he was slouching. Somehow, he looked better in the dirty, crumpled clothes then in the suit and tie I'd seen him in at the hospital. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Ah, Matt. You are awake." My attention was ripped off the boy genius to focus on Wammy. The old man looked the same – dressed like he was in a fifty's movie. "I must apologize for ignoring you on our way here. I knew you were not fit for casual travel."

"Don't sweat it." I said. I tried to sit up but I felt an uncomfortable pulling in my shoulder so I didn't push it.

"How is your shoulder?" Wammy asked. My eyes had drifted back to L who was now gazing at me with an unnerving intensity. The pain in my shoulder was noticeably less, but it still burned.

"Like a fire." I said, raising my right hand to touch my shoulder. There was a bandage on it, but I could feel the heat through the gauze.

"It was infected." L spoke at last. "You are lucky you didn't lose the arm. If you had stayed at the public hospital they would have amputated it the moment infection set in. Here, they did all they could to save the arm. You will make a full recovery in a few more weeks." I just nodded, unable to speak to him.

"Get your rest now, Matt. You'll need it. You can start classes once you are fully recovered." Wammy left after apologizing again. L lingered longer, walking over to my bed.

"If you wish to stay in the top of the school, you should not wait until you are fully recovered. It would be wise of you to start as soon as possible. You will find the classes here harder than at your previous school." I didn't say anything in response so he turned to leave. Feeling the need to prove that I could speak, I blurted out the first thing that came into my head.

"I've never been to school before." I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. L turned to face me and gave me an empty smile.

"Interesting." And then he walked out of the room.

By the time I reached my eighth birthday, I couldn't remember ever living anywhere but Wammy's House. It had taken me a few weeks to catch up, but once I had I remained easily at the top of the class. I hated the attention the teachers placed on me. Far too often, they would read my latest paper out loud, pointing out the high points and the low points. I was the youngest in my class, but I was not given any leeway.

I hated school from the first moment. Whenever I didn't have class, I would sneak out to the grounds and sit in a tree. I loved to watch the sky change colors slowly. Sunrise and sunset were my favorite times.

I did not make any friends, and I scarcely saw L, though he did come to visit me whenever he was in town. He had taken over for the last detective shortly before my seventh birthday and had been kept busy since then. He was the only reason I even bothered in school. I wanted him to notice me above all the other students.

I finished my last class on my birthday and was just heading to my room to rest before dinner when a familiar shape appeared in the hall in front of me. I had to keep in my enthusiasm so I ambled casually through the hall until I was almost past him. Then I pretended I had just seen him.

"Hello, L." I said, stopping to talk to him. I knew the students passing me were envious that I was on first name terms with the schools most illustrious graduate.

"Happy birthday, Matt." He said. He pulled out a box wrapped in plain white paper. My throat caught in my chest. I had received presents from the school every year, but never had a single person bothered to buy me anything. I carefully unwrapped the present. It was a pair of goggles identical to the ones sitting on my nightstand with the exception of the lenses. The pair I had just received were unbroken.

"Thank you." I said, pulling them around my neck and over my eyes. The world became tinted in the shade of a gold sunset.

"You're welcome." L said. He opened his mouth to say something else when his cell phone rang. I waved farewell as he answered. I was rewarded with a flick of his fingers as he turned to walk away, mumbling into his phone.

I made it to my room and went to my half of the room. My previous roommate had left a few weeks before so I was by myself in the small room. A small box was wrapped and sitting on the desk next to my computer. There was a note next to it that I picked up first.

_Happy Birthday, Matt_

_Quillish Wammy_

I ripped open the present, expecting another book. For my sixth birthday I had received a copy of _Crime and Punishment _and for my seventh a copy of _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. I had read both of them quickly, and they now sat among a few others on my desk. I was surprised to see a brand new GameBoy Color. Video games were rare in Wammy's and the GameBoy Color was the newest. It had only come out a few weeks before. There was a game in it and I flipped it on with enthusiasm. I threw myself across my bed and was soon absorbed in the game.

I don't remember when my new roommate walked into the room, but I didn't even glance at him. He cleared his throat several times but I had progressed into a higher level and I couldn't afford to take my eyes off the game. He clearly didn't like being ignored because the next thing I knew, I was in a heap on the floor with my new present sent flying across the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ignoring me." For the first time I looked up at the boy standing above me. He wore tight jeans and a fitted shirt. He looked to be about my age with shoulder length blonde hair. "I'm Mello." He said.

"Matt." I stood up and found that he was several inches taller then I was. My game was forgotten for the moment as I surveyed Mello.

"Do you say anything beside your own name?" Mello asked, smirking. "I thought the kids at this school were supposed to be smart." I hackled at that. I was the smartest boy at the school and if this new kid sought to take my title, I would fight him for it.

"We are smart." I said. I was tempted to tell him I was the smartest, but I decided to wait until our first test. I was certain I could outscore him just as I had every other new student. "But that doesn't mean we have to speak."

"I gathered that from the socially retarded insomniac who met me at the door." I couldn't stop my hurt that L had gone to meet any other student. For three years I had been the only student he spoke with. This was the reason L had left after handing me my present.

"You met L?" I couldn't help the words blurting out of my mouth. Mello knew he had struck a nerve because his smirk became more pronounced.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I had the highest test scores they've ever seen from someone my age. Even higher than the current wise-ass at the school. They mentioned his name but I don't remember. Who is it?" I wanted to sink into the floor then. The last thing I would do was admit to being the smartest boy. I would just show Mello at the next test.

"Why are you here?" I decided to change the subject. Not many children wanted to speak about their past, especially if they were painful, but Mello seemed like one who enjoyed talking.

"A fire." He said. "It killed my mom, dad and little sister. I only got out because the neighbor beat out the window in my room and dragged me through it. My sister was sleeping with my parents." A shadow crossed his face and I felt sorry for him. I had never considered anyone actually loving their parents. Suddenly I felt inferior to him. "What about you?"

"My mom shot my dad and then herself. After trying to put a bullet through my head." Unconsciously, I reached a hand to my left shoulder and fingered the scar still left there. It had taken months for the pain to go away, but the doctor said I was lucky there was no nerve damage. It still twinged every time the weather got cold, which was often.

"That sucks." He said.

"It was a long time ago. And they got what they deserved." The pain of losing my parents had never been strong. In fact, I never really thought of them as my parents. They just lived in the same house as me. Clearly Mello was as uncomfortable with discussing his feelings as I was because he changed the subject again.

"Do they feed us around here?" It took me a moment to realize that it was already time for dinner. My stomach rumbled and I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'll take you to the cafeteria." We walked in silence through the halls. I thought about my new roommate. He was not who I would have chosen, but he was better than my old roommate who was several years older than me and interested only in girls. I saw no appeal in anything about girls, and I told him so. I just got a silent glare and he stopped speaking to me.

Several eyes turned to look at the new boy but they were silenced by a glare from the blonde beside me. I wished I could have that power on people, but I was much more comfortable sneaking along the wall then meeting people's gaze.

Somehow, I ended up following Mello through the food line and to a table in the center of the room. He ate his food without noticing all the people looking at him. I managed to choke down a few bites of the cake the cook had prepared for me before following Mello back to our rooms. When we sat down on our beds, he finally broke the silence.

"Do you always just follow your roommate around?" He asked. I swallowed and lifted my eyes to meet his. I was still wearing my goggles so he was cast in a funny light. I shook my head swiftly. "Then get out of here." I jumped quickly. I grabbed my game, not knowing where exactly I was going. I looked out the window and was pleased to see the sun just starting to set. I hurried outside and found my favorite tree. I pulled myself into the top branches and pulled off my goggles so I could watch the true colors of the sunset. As I sat there, I played my game. I had been set back slightly from Mello's rage, but I quickly made up for the lost time.

I didn't make it back to my room until well after dark and I found Mello was already asleep. His mouth was open and he was snoring slightly. I undressed quietly and slid into bed. Usually I was able to fall right asleep, but the heavy breathing from the other bed was louder than I had thought. Sometime after 11, I drifted off, the image of the blonde boy floating before my eyes.


	3. L and Broken Bones

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**L and Broken Bones**

I had never imagined it would be so easy to fall into a routine with another person, but Mello and I soon had one figured out. He was the same age as me, though he never let me forget he was a few months older. We had all the same classes and an unspoken agreement that we would walk together. I had never been so happy before. We rarely spoke, but just by walking together seemed to repel all others. I could always count on his opinion; he was never one to mince words.

All too easily, I found myself dependent on him. The snoring that kept me awake at first soon became a soothing lullaby. I couldn't sleep without it. He pretended to be indifferent, but I knew that he considered me a friend because he never even exchanged an insult with anyone else. He actually seemed to enjoy insulting me, tossing casual put-downs at me with surprising regularity. I just took it, because he was the closest thing I had to a friend.

I still kept my class standing from him. Since it was winter break, we had no classes or tests. He talked obsessively about becoming the top of the class, and I just listened. I knew that I would never let him outscore me because then I may never see L again. Where I worshipped L, Mello hated him. Mello couldn't point out the detective's faults enough. What I saw as signs of his genius, Mello saw as signs of weakness.

That was the only bump in our friendship. He argued that L was nothing more than a robot programmed to serve Wammy. I alone could see that L was just like us – a boy who had been abandoned. I can't remember exactly when, but suddenly I had to know L's past. Most of the children were willing to share their past – it was an initiation. But no one knew where L had come from. I took to asking people what they knew about him. I got bits and pieces from most children, and even a few who had been here when L had just come in.

Those who had been here remembered L as a little boy, maybe only five or six years old, walking through the door holding the hand of a woman who could only be his mother. No one had any concrete memories of her, but they seemed to remember her with long, dripping black hair and pale white skin. It had been raining so both of them were soaked to the bone and little L had been shivering, but he did not speak a word. In fact, no one knew L could even speak until a year later. He quickly rose to the top of the class and stayed there.

Two other names were linked with L's - B and A. I had never heard the names before, but no one wanted to tell him about them. Whenever I brought up the names around anyone, the person would go silent and whisper that I shouldn't ask about things I had no business knowing. Despite my best efforts, I could never find out anything about them.

All good things end and soon it was time for classes to resume. I had wrestled with the idea of confessing to Mello throughout the whole two week break, but I enjoyed spending time with him so much that I didn't want anything to come between us. I knew I was living on borrowed time when the teacher in our first hour class – pre-calculus – announced a test for the coming Friday. After class, Mello kept up a running commentary on just how badly he would beat that 'former number one.' I kept my mouth shut more than normal but if Mello noticed anything he didn't mention it.

"Are you sure you don't know who the genius kid is?" Mello asked for the thousandth time. I nearly choked on the sandwich I was eating and burst into a coughing fit. By the time I finished Mello was looking at me with a calculated expression on his face. I knew I had to confess now, before he found out after the test.

"Well, I suppose I do." I said, taking another bite of my sandwich to delay the inevitable. I also slid my chair just a little further from Mello.

"Then who is it?" He asked, pushing my sandwich out of my hands. Tired of hiding from him, I looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Me." His reaction was as instant and as explosive as I had been expecting and when he lunged to tackle me to the ground, I was already halfway out of the cafeteria. I heard the laugh of the students behind us as Mello collided with the floor and I chanced a look back. On his dive at me, he had knocked over both of our glasses of milk and was drenching him.

"Get your sorry ass back here, Matt!" He shouted, pushing up from the floor and sprinting after me. I must have had some sense of self preservation left because I turned and ran out the door, knocking someone over in my haste to escape from the building. I could hear Mello behind me, cursing and panting.

"I won't hurt you, idiot!" He shouted after me. I laughed and glanced behind me, he was catching up.

"I don't trust you." I said, heading for my favorite tree. I reached it and was halfway up before he made it to the base. I knew he was afraid of heights so I was safe for the moment.

"You know you have to come down from there eventually." He said. The way he paced around the tree, pausing every few steps to look at me, reminded me of a cat. Several students who had followed to watch our progress were losing interest now that a fight no longer seemed imminent.

"I'm comfortable up here." I said. I sat down on my branch and put my back against the trunk and my legs out straight. Mello just continued his pacing, though I could see the anger starting to leave his eyes.

"I was not aware this is a zoo." I recognized the slow voice of L instantly and twisted around to see where it was coming from. The movement was too fast for me to maintain my balance and I fell the thirty feet to the ground, landing with a thud and a sickening crunch.

"Fuck, Matt." Mello was sprawled under me. I don't think he heard the sound of bone breaking or saw the odd angle of my right leg, because he pushed me off him with a groan. The movement twisted my leg further and I couldn't hold a moan of pain.

"I believe your leg is broken." L was standing over me now, examining my leg with expert eyes. He took care not to jar it as he moved me into a sitting position. "Can you walk?" Miserable, I shook my head. I had closed my eyes, willing myself to sink into the ground. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid in front of L. "I suppose I'll have to carry you." I was about to protest when Mello did it for me.

"He's my friend, I'll take him." Mello tried to shove L away, but L must have been stronger then his small frame led me to believe.

"You could not carry him that far." L said reasonably. For once, I wished that one of them would just take charge because the pain in my leg was starting to make me feel dizzy.

"You're hardly bigger then I am." Mello argued. Both of them were taller than me, and even though L was seven years older, Mello was only a head shorter. "And he is MY friend." Their argument had taken their attention off of me so as carefully as I could, I stood up, taking care to only put weight on my left leg. I gritted my teeth and hopped in the direction of the school. I made it four hops, or about two feet before accidently setting my right leg on the ground.

"Aaaarrgh." I shouted, collapsing in a heap. Before I could try to stand again, both Mello and L were at my side. Mello stood on my right and L on my left. They slung my arms around their shoulders and lifted me carefully.

"That was not the smartest thing for you to do, Matt." L said, easily supporting my weight.

"What Mr. Goody-two-shoes is trying to say is that you're a fucking bone head for trying to walk on that leg." Mello put in. L chuckled but didn't say anything. My teeth were clenched but I managed to choke a few words out.

"If you two hadn't been arguing maybe I'd already be in the hospital." Both of them went silent at that and I tried to focus on not jarring my leg. When we got to the stairs that led into the school, L picked me up carefully and Mello followed behind us.

"How do you feel?" L asked. I didn't answer, but just glared at Mello over L's shoulder.

"Don't pretend this is my fault." Mello said. "I didn't ask you to climb the tree."

"Well, maybe if I hadn't been running for my life I wouldn't have had to climb the tree." I said. That shut Mello up. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When the nurse saw L come in carrying me, she left the girl she was bandaging and came over to direct L to a bed. Somehow, I had managed to avoid the hospital wing ever since my first few weeks in it when I was five. Three years later, there was a different nurse, but the doctor I saw coming out of his office was the same.

"Ah, Matt." He said. "It's been a while." When he saw my leg, which was still at such a funny angle it made me sick, he frowned. "Seems like you don't come in unless it's something serious." L and Mello were standing at the foot of the bed. L was looking at the doctor with a blank look on his face but Mello's eyes were locked on me. When he noticed me looking at him, he quickly rearranged his face into a glare, but I had seen the sorrow in it moments before.

"I fell out of a tree." I said. The doctor was gingerly feeling my leg. As he got closer to the break, I jerked with a small gasp of pain.

"Just why were you in a tree?" He asked. My eyes flicked to Mello's again. My friend just glared at me.

"Because I felt like it." I said. "Then I heard Mello and L coming. I guess I turned to look for them too quickly and I…fell." The doctor tisked and turned to call the nurse over again.

"Get the stretcher so we can take him for an x-ray. I think it's a clean break, but it doesn't hurt to be certain." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Even I knew that if the break was bad enough, I may never walk again. With a clean break, I should be able to run still. And with Mello as a friend, the ability to run was doubly important.

The x-ray confirmed the doctor's belief of a clean break. Once that was done, it was a simple matter of setting the cast. I expected to be released, but the doctor decided I should spend at least one night in the infirmary just to be sure I hadn't suffered a concussion from falling out of the tree. L and Mello had left long before my x-rays were finished so I was stuck alone in the infirmary.

The television they provided was so small I could hardly see it, and they wouldn't let me turn the volume any higher because there was a younger student with the flu sleeping at the far end of the room. Several times I had tried to sneak out, but my cast made a huge sound on the floor that brought the nurse out of her office to yell at me.

I had just given up on any hope of entertainment when Mello burst through the doors in a way that only he could. The nurse was on him in an instant, trying to shoo him outside, but he dodged past her to make it to my bed. From his pocked he shoved something at me.

"I brought you your stupid game." He said. I grabbed it quickly, before he could change his mind.

"Thanks." I went to turn it on but he pushed it out of my hands.

"If I take the time to come all the way here the least you can do is explain yourself." He wanted to laugh when I saw the look of anger on his face, but something warned me that it wouldn't be the correct response. After all, I had only one good leg. If he decided to kill me it wouldn't be all that hard.

"Explain about what?" I asked. I knew what he wanted to know, but I felt the need to goad him.

"Why you didn't tell me the truth." He said. I knew he was phrasing his words so he could avoid the true subject, but I also knew his patience would only last for so long.

"I've never had a friend before." I said. I had only known him for just over two weeks but I was closer to him than to anyone else in my life, with the possible exception of L.

"We're friends?" He asked. Suddenly, my mouth went dry. I had never really considered that he might not feel the same way about me.

"That's not what I meant." I said quickly. "I just meant…we could be friends. One day. But not if you don't want to." I could feel my face heating up and I wished I could take back everything I had said.

"Nah. We're friends." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. The moment lasted for only a second because in the next he groaned and put a hand to his head. "I can't believe I'm friends with someone who would fall out of a fucking tree because he's half in love with a stupid robot."

"I am not!" I said. "And L isn't a robot." Our confirmation of friendship seemed to give me courage, because I had never been able to disagree with him before. "And at least I'm not a stupid know-it-all with no life!" At first Mello looked like he wanted to yell back, but the next his face twisted into a smile.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

* * *

**Miko:** I wasn't sure I would get this chapter up this quickly because I was supposed to go visit my aunt, but lucky for you I didn't. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out later tonight, but if not, don't expect one until Thursday.

Hopefully in the next chapter we'll be able to start the real story, but I may need one more chapter to introduce some more of the relationships. I hope I'm not moving too quickly...


	4. Crushin' on L

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Crushin' on L**

"Just admit it. You're crushing on L." The object of our conversation was walking through the orphanage doors, which we could see from our windows. We had become inseparable in the four years since we had met, and we still couldn't agree on anything.

"I am not." I said. "He's a genius. It only makes sense that I admire him." To prove my point, I pried my eyes away from the slowly moving figure walking up the stairs and flopped on my bed. "You're the one watching him. Maybe you like him." I was ready for Mello's explosive temper and managed to roll to the side just as he jumped at me. He landed on the bed with a thump and a curse. I just laughed.

"I hate that fucked up bastard." Mello said, making another pass at me. I knocked him away easily and jumped up.

"Then why do you talk about him all the time?" I made a girly face and imitated a high voice. "'Oh Matt, I'm sure even L couldn't score what I did on that Calculus test.' 'Do you think L saw my latest test score? I think it's higher than he ever made on Mrs. Carlton's tests.'"

Our banter continued on and off for several minutes. I would make a comment that upset Mello, he would retaliate and launch himself at me and I would dodge away from him. In the end, we were both panting, but neither of us had any bruises. Mello had finally tackled me to the ground and was sitting on my chest when a knock came at the door.

"Just admit you love him." Mello said. "Just say, 'I love…'" The door had opened and both of us turned to see L standing in the doorway. He was followed by a boy who looked to be just a few years older than us. They were both looking at us with amusement on their face.

"Who do you love, Matt?" L asked, pulling the boy in by the hand. I pushed Mello off of me and sat on my bed across from L and the boy who had sat on Mello's bed. Mello sat next to me.

"No one." I said quickly. I turned to the boy beside L and smiled. "Who's your friend, L?" I tried to sound pleasant.

"This is Raito. He's from Japan." Raito stood and nodded to me and Mello.

"Hello Matt, Mello." He said. "L-sama has told me much about both of you." I watched the way L's eyes followed Raito, and I couldn't stop the jealousy sinking in my stomach. Raito looked nice enough; he had brown hair and a beautiful face. Next to him, I looked plain.

"How did you two meet?" Mello asked. I looked at him with a smile, because I couldn't talk past the lump in my throat. Raito sat down next to L and touched his hand tentatively, a smile on his lips.

"Raito-chan helped me on my latest case." I had been in Wammy's long enough to know the significance of L needing help. Occasionally, L would ask for Mello or I to help him brainstorm, but neither of us had worked through an entire case. I said something along those lines and Raito laughed.

"I hardly had to do anything." Raito said. "We pretty much figured everything out at the same time."

"I would beg to differ, Raito-chan." L said. "You noticed that all the victims were found in the same position before I did. Without that vital clue I would not have been able to solve the case." They smiled at each other again and I wanted to throw something at them. "But that is not why I am here. I would like for you and Mello to join me for dinner tonight."

"We'd love to." Mello said, elbowing me in the side. I grimaced and agreed. "But we've got a huge test we should study for before then. So we'll see you at seven." L and Raito left then and Mello moved to his bed.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked. I wasn't sure I wanted him to be nice to me, but I was too shocked to say anything to him. But when I thought about it, I realized I wasn't that upset that L had found someone else. In fact, I had realized a long time ago that L and I were far too different. L was a genius, but he was far too quiet for me. I preferred someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind. Someone who could balance out my extreme shyness. Unconsciously, my eyes rose to meet Mello's and I felt my face heat.

"Yeah. Fine." Mello had always known I preferred guys to girls, but despite our banter, I was sure he fancied girls.

"Hmm…you don't sound fine." He said, smirking. I was glad he was back to his normal self, because it was easier for me to act fine.

"What we should ask is - how are you." I wiggled my brows at him and he growled at me, but didn't try to attack me.

"I wasn't just lying to help you recover." Mello said. "We really do need to study for the test." Without a hint of sympathy, he chucked my history book at my head.

* * *

"I think I'm going to learn to play the guitar." I said as I walked with Mello to the entrance of the school. We had seen the limo pull up from our window.

"So you can express all your angst over losing your true love? How original." I kicked a foot out to trip Mello but, lithe as a cat, he sidestepped just at the right time.

"No. I've always wanted to learn. And now that video games are so damn boring, I thought I'd try something else." Mello teased me the rest of the way down, but I ignored him, silently vowing to master the guitar just to spite him. At least then I would have some talent unique to me. The same couldn't be said about him.

"Thank you both for coming." L stepped out of the limo with an awkward grace. Contrasting to the elegance of the limo, he was dressed in his usual rumpled t-shirt and sweat pants. Mello and I had at least managed jeans and collared shirts. Raito stepped out shortly after L and smiled a greeting which I returned. I envied the casual elegance Raito could employ without trying. His pants and shirt were both pressed. The pants were beige and the shirt a button down white.

"What the hell is so important that we all had to go out in a limo?" Mello asked, rude as ever. I kicked his foot which earned me a glare. "I'm sorry. I meant to say, we're so happy to come we just can't contain it." I rolled my eyes and Raito laughed, covering the sound behind his hand.

"I would like you both to meet someone. He is waiting for us at the restaurant." I slid into the car, followed by Raito, then L, then Mello. L and Mello quickly began to argue, and I was just beginning to feel uncomfortable when Raito turned to face me.

"L has told me quite a lot about you." He said. "All of it good."

"Oh. Erm, thanks. I wish I could say the same." I hated talking to new people, but Raito was easy to talk to. "So he let you work on a case with him?"

"Well, it was my dad's case." Raito said. "L came in to help my dad and his group. I was tracking their progress online and conducting my own investigation. When I found something I knew could help, I found L –"

"Wait. You FOUND L. Doesn't he change hotel rooms nightly?" L was obsessive about his security. The only person to actually see him was Watari and the children at the orphanage when he came home to visit.

"Yes." Raito said. "I simply tracked Watari home from his meeting with the task force. I nearly lost him when he changed cabs for the third time, but it wasn't that difficult."

"And how did you convince L to listen to you?" I suddenly knew why L liked Raito and I decided I liked him too.

"I was right." He said. "Once I showed him, he had no choice but to admit I was right." Raito smirked, and I noticed it wasn't a particularly attractive facial expression on him.

"So you must know everything about L, right?" My old curiosity was piqued. I may not be planning on becoming the next L, but I was smart enough that a mystery did attract me. "Do you know anything about B and A?" I half expected Raito to act like the children at the orphanage had years before, but he just looked puzzled.

"No. Should I?" I let out a sigh of frustration.

"I just know they are connected to L in some way that I can't figure out."

"Are you two talking about me?" L had finished his conversation with Mello and turned to face us. We both sat up straighter and smiled.

"Of course not, L-sama." Raito said. "We were just discussing our case." I could almost believe him. I would have if not for the fact that I knew he was lying. For some reason, that scared me. Anyone that good at lying could secretly be a mass murderer and still act as if he knew nothing. I would make sure to watch for him later, but until he broke my trust, he would be a good friend.

"It wasn't that interesting." L said. "Even a child could have solved that case." Raito laughed.

"I'm only two years younger than you, oh smart one." I had never really seen L laugh before, but he did then. The ease with which he and Raito teased each other reminded me of Mello at our best. Mello, who had never been comfortable around displays of affection, cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So who are we going to meet, anyway?" He asked. L and Raito sobered instantly, and I found I was dreading who we were going to meet.

"He goes by Near." L said. "He is two years younger than you are, and he has had a difficult life. I am hoping the two of you will look out for him while he is a Wammy's." He paused, as if considering adding the last part. "I have high hopes for him." I wished he hadn't said that because I recognized the look in Mello's eyes. It was the same look as when I challenged him on a test. He never agreed to anything when he had that look.

"Of course we will, L." I said quickly, before Mello had time to speak. "I still don't understand why we have to go out to meet him. Isn't he going to be coming to live at the House?"

"He is brilliant, but in terms of social interaction, he is a definite retard." Mello muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'As if you can speak' but L didn't appear to hear him. "Watari and I agree that it would be best for him to be eased into the transition. I picked you two to meet him first."

"Seriously?" I asked, glaring at Mello. "You picked him to meet someone who doesn't know how to interact with people. I thought you liked him." Mello looked as if he wanted to tackle me from across the car, but thankfully there wasn't room for him to.

"You are the only two who will be able to connect with him on an intellectual level." L said. "And I expect both of you on your best behavior." I knew he was really talking to Mello. I also knew that that was the last thing on Mello's mind. I felt bad for the poor kid.

We stopped outside a hotel, and climbed out of the car. L and Raito led us to a room on the first floor. They paused outside the door and L gave Mello a stern look that Mello ignored. I sighed and prepared myself for the worst.

* * *

**Miko: **Sorry for the delay, I was out of town. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. How could it not be with all the wonderfulness that is Mello and Near? Just a warning - I don't like Near that much. Scratch that, I really hate him. But I think he'll be fun to write. I've never tried yet. (:


	5. Near and Threats

**Near and Threats**

The meeting was as much of a disaster as I'd feared. I knew it would be when the door opened and we saw the albino boy sitting on the floor, one leg pulled against his chest and the other under his body. He was putting together a puzzle with surprising intensity. I think Mello honestly did try to behave and get along with the boy.

"Near, I would like to introduce you to Mello and Matt." I knew L well enough to hear the forced patience in his voice. Obviously he was being hypocritical to expect Mello and me to get along with this boy.

"Ah, the genius boy's I am here to discredit." And that was the end of everything. I knew Mello well enough to know he was going to do something rash, so I stepped in front of him. He rammed into my back but I forced a smile at the albino while taking Mello's full body weight pressed against me.

"I'm Matt." I said. Mello was trying to push against me and it took my full strength to resist him. "We're both excited to meet you. Aren't we, Mello?" I tried to convey the message 'be nice' with my words as my eyes locked on to Mello's. I saw the fire die slightly, but I was still on guard lest Mello decide to try and strangle the boy.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said grudgingly. I let out a sigh.

"We will leave you three alone while you meet." L backed out of the room. I wondered if he wanted Mello to kill the boy, Near. No one spoke until the door was closed and we heard Raito and L's voices moving down the hall.

"I have no intention of making friends with you." Near looked up from his puzzle for the first time to glare at us – or more specifically at Mello. I was forced to take several steps forward to match Mello's angry strides.

"What are you, some kind of circus freak?" Mello noticed the puzzles just seconds before I did. It was blank. Near was putting together a white puzzle and from the turned up edges on the pieces, this wasn't the first time.

"Cool puzzle." I said lamely. I tried to turn the attention back to me, but Near and Mello were engaged in the staring match of the century. I knew the effect of Mello's stare, but Near didn't even flinch as he returned it.

"I would ask the same in regards to your outfit, but I doubt you have the intelligence to be accepted into a circus." I had grown immune to Mello's clothes after living with him for so long. He wore all leather. I'm not sure why; I never asked. Once, when he was sick and stuck in the infirmary, I tried on a pair of his pants and despite being a size too large, they clung to me uncomfortably and I took them off before anyone could accidently see me in them.

"At least I don't wear my nightgown in public. That would just be embarrassing. Wouldn't it, Matt?" Finally, they both turned to look at me. I'm sure I turned a very pretty red, because I felt like a lamb with a pack of lions. After several moments of silence, I cleared my throat.

"If you two are going to try and kill each other, could you at least leave me out of it?" Of course if they did try to kill each other I would obviously try to help Mello, or at least keep him from seriously harming the small boy.

"Killing is barbaric." Near said. "As is losing one's temper. However there must be barbarians in the world for there to be intellectuals. Don't you agree, Matt?" Near and Mello had glared at each other for the entire exchange. Neither of them even looked at me as Near dragged me into the conversation yet again.

"Uhh…Sure." I said. Unconsciously, I had backed up to the door, leaving about ten feet between Mello and Near and myself. I was glad I had when Mello turned to glare daggers at me again. I think he may have thrown something at me if not for Raito and L opening the door at that moment.

"Thank you." I said silently to Raito as L strode to stand between Mello and Near. Raito smiled sympathetically at me. "I'm going to wait outside." Raito followed me. L kept his voice down, but he looked suspiciously as if he was scolding Mello and Near. The thought of L scolding anyone was enough to make me laugh.

"You could cut the tension with a knife." Raito remarked dryly as we took up a post several feet down the hall from the open door. I was about to reply when a disgruntled looking Mello stormed out of the room. L and Near appeared out the door a moment later, but neither made a move to stop Mello as he stomped past us. I looked at L, who just shrugged, before running after Mello. He was out the door of the hotel before I caught up to him.

"You okay, Mel?" I asked, slipping into the taxi he had called before he could close the door.

"What the hell do you think?" He asked. "That little…freak…is coming to Wammy's thinking he's going to rule the place. L as much as said he's smarter than both of us combined. Doesn't that bother you?" I had long been used to being second in the school and third didn't seem like a big step down. However, I knew that Mello would never be happy to be second best. He needed the attention that the first received. I was worried for Near, but I didn't say that.

"No." I explained my logic and he just glared at me.

"I can't believe you, Matt." He said. "You really don't care about your rank? Then why did you keep it a secret for so long? Obviously you didn't want me to know."

"I wanted to be your friend." I said. "I'd never had a friend, and you didn't seem like you would be friends with anyone better than you."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said. I thought he was going to be supportive, or tell me he would have been my friend anyway. I should have known him better. "You could never beat me."

* * *

Near and Mello developed a healthy rivalry. I managed to stay out of it for the most part. Every week the ranking changed. Near would be first one week, only to be toppled by Mello the next. Once, I outscored both of them on a test. Mello ambushed me and gave me my first black eye, but I repaid the favor. We were both suspended for a week which meant Near had an easy win that next week.

I was surprised with a guitar at Christmas when I was thirteen. Mello never admitted to giving it to me, but I was sure it was him. He was the only person who knew I wanted to learn it. I found I was a natural at the guitar. Within a month I had mastered all the major and minor chords. My school work lagged, but I was playing better than ever. I found an abandoned classroom to practice in because Mello kicked me out of our room and I didn't want to play where everyone could see me.

Over the next four years, I hardly saw L. When he did come to visit, Raito was always with him. It became clear to everyone that they were made for each other. Where L was a recluse, Raito always knew what to say to make anyone feel validated. I only saw them fight once, and it wasn't so much with words as with fists (or feet in L's case). Even that fight didn't separate them as it had with my parents. They seemed to enjoy the fight, neither of them seeking to actually harm the other. It reminded me of my fights with Mello.

I'm not sure when Mello started talking about leaving Wammy's. I think it was shortly after his sixteenth birthday. He had lost to Near for a solid month and was in a particularly bad mood. I was sitting on my bed, concentrating on the cord progression for the latest song I'd written. He was pacing in our room, ranting about something Near had done in our last class. Or his last class, because I didn't go to classes very often. In fact, the only time I went to classes was when Mello dragged me.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mello asked, stopping right in front of me. I forced my attention onto him, but he still pulled my goggles off. I was so used to wearing them, that I had to shade my eyes from the light streaming through the window.

"I'm listening, I'm listening." I pulled my goggles back on and my eyes stopped stinging.

"Sometimes I wish…no. Sometimes I think I'll just wake up one morning and leave this entire school behind." That had my attention. Mello had gone back to pacing so he didn't see the alarm cross my face. I waited a moment before speaking so my voice wouldn't be panicked.

"You don't mean that." I said. Mello was not one to make false promises, so I was grasping to find a way to keep Mello here. I wasn't sure I knew how to function without Mello beside me.

"Yes I do." He growled. "I'm sick and tired of everyone in this fucking school." I held my breath, waiting for him to add 'except for you' but he never did. I dropped the subject, too hurt to fish for my exception.

* * *

**Miko: **So much for making this chapter extra long. I've been really busy these past few days so I haven't had time to write anything. Although I have figured out their reunion(yes Mello will actually leave). Let me know what you think.

SkywardShadow - You're my favorite person in the whole world. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. (:


	6. Endings and Dark Beginnings

**Endings and Dark Beginnings**

"Can't you leave Near alone for one day?" I whispered as ferociously as I could as we snuck along the dark corridors. "Or at least leave me out of it."

"You know you can't stand him either, Matt." Mello said. "You're just too much of a wimp to do anything about it. I'm good for you." I had to admit he was right. I'd tried to make friends with Near, but even I couldn't stand his condescending attitude. Not to mention the fact he constantly reminded me what an egotistic person Mello was. I always lost my temper then. Mello might be self-centered, but he was still my best friend.

"Isn't this a little bit harsh, though?" I asked. "You know he's terrified of spiders. Not to mention I think these are poisonous." I kept the box that contained the spiders away from my body as we ran through the halls.

"Just a little. He'll get a rash and a pretty red welt, but he'll be good as new within a week." We made it to Near's room and Mello picked the lock with surprising dexterity. He motioned for me to hand him the box, which I did. While he snuck into the room, I kept a watch for any teachers or students who might be wandering to the kitchens or bathrooms in the middle of the night.

"Done. Let's go." We slipped into our room just as the clock changed to 3:00am. Our halves of the room couldn't be more different. My room looked like it belonged to the average eighteen year old boy – clothes scattered everywhere with miscellaneous items thrown between. Mello's half was freakishly clean. Nothing was on the floor, and even his sheets were smooth with no wrinkles. My bedding was wadded at the foot because it was summer and too hot to use them.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Mello had an uncanny ability to predict when Near would react to something. Just as he said 'One' there was a shriek and we heard a door down the hall slam.

"Mello. I'm going to kill you!" Mello and I had had enough practice to pretend to be sleeping when something slammed into our door. "I know you're awake, Mello." We said nothing but the pounding continued. "Open the door, Matt. You can't cover for Mello forever." I rose from my bed and I could already feel a headache pounding behind my eyes.

"What do you want, Near?" I asked as I unbolted the door. "Mello hasn't left the room all night." I yawned and rubbed my eye as I opened the door, pretending to be wiping sleep out of it. "What could he have done to you this time?" Near pushed past me, dangling something in his hand as he rushed to Mello.

"You put this in my room." Near accused, throwing the dead spider at Mello. "You know I hate spiders. I believe I told you as a peace offering. Though I suppose you don't know what that means. It is my fault for assuming you possessed a brain." Mello said nothing, but smirked at the shorter boy.

"Listen, Near. If you can't prove anything, get out of our room. I want to go back to sleep." Near almost left, but he had to spare one last glance at Mello. I followed his eyes and groaned; sitting on the floor next to Mello's feet was a box labeled 'Poisonous creature. Handle with caution.' Mello was quick, but Near was faster. He grabbed the box and was out in the hall before Mello could stop him.

"I can't believe you didn't throw that away." Mello said to me, frowning. I wanted to protest, but I knew it was useless. "We almost got away with it." I returned to my bed and waited. Near had no scruples and I knew he was already on his way back with Roger in tow. Roger and I usually got along, but for something like this, I knew we would be punished harshly. I was just glad Watari wasn't in, because he had the power to split Mello and me up to separate rooms. He had threatened on multiple occasions.

"Roger wants you in his office." A very smug looking Near said, standing outside our room. We followed after the albino. I placed myself in front of Mello just in case he couldn't hold his temper. I don't know if Watari knew when he assigned our rooms that we would be visiting the Dean very often, but we lived just down the hall from Roger.

"I'm very upset with you two." That was how Roger began any punishment. I turned to gauge Near's reaction, but he was already headed to his room. "I understand you and Near don't get along, Mello. But putting spiders in his bed? Poisonous ones, even! What were you thinking?"

"That it would be funny." Mello said. He crossed his arms and smirked, managing to look totally at ease even as he was being yelled at.

"And you, Matt? Did you think it would be 'funny'?" Roger wasn't a particularly scary person, even when he was in a temper. I shrugged, trying to look as casual as Mello.

"I guess so." I said. Roger sighed and slammed a hand down on the table.

"You do realize I have no choice but to contact Mr. Wammy, don't you?" A sinking feeling filled my gut, then. I knew there was only one punishment that required Wammy's approval – expulsion.

"It was my idea." I said. I didn't care if I got kicked out, but I knew it would destroy Mello. He had dedicated his entire life to this school. He was still in the top running for replacing L. "I forced Mello to come with me to stand as lookout." Mello glared at me.

"As if you could make me do anything." He said. "Don't be a martyr. Everyone in this room knows it was my idea. So go ahead and call Wammy. Kick me out of this stupid school. I don't want to be here anyway." With that, he strode out of the office, slamming the door on the way out. I stood, helpless. I didn't know if I should follow him or wait for Roger to call Wammy.

"You are dismissed, Matt." Roger said, sinking into his chair with a resigned sigh. I thanked him and left, running to our room to find Mello packing his things. He only had a small bag, and it was almost full when I came in.

"Wammy won't expel you, Mel." I said. "He knows it's just a prank. He'll just give you janitor duty. Or lines. Everyone will forget in a few weeks."

"This isn't about being expelled." Mello said. "I just need to leave. I'm going to find my own way in this world, okay? I hate this place. I hate L. I hate Wammy. I hate Near. I hate every student in this fucking school." Even though he had said it before, it still hurt to hear it again. It opened up the old wounds that I had covered, though this time it stung even more because he was actually leaving.

"Even me?" I hated that I sounded like I was begging, but I wouldn't be able to move on after he left if I didn't know he had considered me a friend at least once.

"Don't be ridiculous, Matt." He said. His bag was packed and slung across his shoulder. I was sitting on my bed, holding back tears. Not that he would see them through my glasses. "You're the only reason I stayed so long. Are you that blind?" The look he gave me made me feel stupid, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"God, Matt. What will you do without me?" And then he strode up to me and put his hands on my shoulder. I looked him in the eye for one moment before he pressed his lips to mine roughly. My lips parted in surprise and he didn't waste a minute. Long before I was ready, he pulled away.

"I really like you, Matt. I may even love you. But I have to go now and I don't expect you to wait for me. But I'll see you again someday. I promise." I was still in shock as he strode to the door. He was almost out, but turned just as he reached the door frame.

"My real name is Mihael. Mihael Keehl." And he was gone.

* * *

No one asked me what happened that night, and even Near looked sorry. Several people tried to console me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone I ever cared about ended up leaving me. I knew I had to keep busy, so I could walk into my empty room and fall asleep before I could look at the empty bed across from me. No matter what I did during the day, I would lie awake at night.

I never thought about killing myself, but I guess my reckless behavior in the days that followed Mello's disappearance worried some people. I found myself a gang in the town down the road from the orphanage. They were the ones who introduced me to drugs. As an initiation, I stole ten packs of cigarettes from a gas station. I had never realized what a sheltered life I'd led in Wammy's House.

I snuck to my gang whenever I didn't have classes. Despite my constant high, I still managed to do well in school. I took Mello's place as second, sometimes first. I think Near knew where I spent my free time, but he didn't tell anyone. Maybe he felt bad about Mello. I didn't care.

I also managed to practice the guitar. I wrote more songs than I had before. Many of them weren't good enough to commit to paper, but within a month I had a binder full of lyrics and chord progressions. I still didn't let anyone hear me play, though.

When I still found time to dwell on the empty bed, I decided to finally crack the case of A, B, and L. Questioning the students led to the same dead end. I tried to rack my brain to remember if L had ever mentioned them in one of our talks. I was just thinking about our first meeting when I remembered. He had said something about the two students ahead of him had killed themselves. Somehow, I didn't think that was the truth. If it was, then why wouldn't the other students just tell me. There was a secret there.

Most students left the House when they turned eighteen, but several stayed on to teach or fill another position. The fact that Henry Cho was the same age as L was what attracted me to him. He was about six feet tall, with black hair and glasses. He taught English to the youngest students. I convinced Roger to let me help him on the days I didn't have class, and we soon became quick friends.

One day, we were cleaning up after the last class, and I decided I shouldn't wait any longer to ask. Casually, I walked to the door and closed it, standing with my arms crossed in front of it to block his way out.

"Would you like to ask my something, Matt?" Henry asked. I smirked, doing my best to look like Mello. Everyone listened to Mello and did what he said.

"You knew L, didn't you Henry?" I asked.

"Who doesn't? What about him?" Henry tried to sound casual as he put the chairs on their desks, but I saw his hands shake.

"Then I assume you know who B and A are too, right?"

"You don't know what you're asking about, Matt. You really don't want to talk about that." I scowled.

"I'm tired of everyone telling me that. Now, you're going to explain to me what happened, or we'll be in here for a very long time. And I'm sure your wife will want to know where you were. And I may be able to drop a hint about a certain blonde teacher you're known to hang around with." Henry's eyes widened, and I knew I had him.

"Fine. But you have to understand the whole story." He said down and motioned for me to do the same. It took him half an hour, but finally he got the story out. I wavered between disbelief, horror, and finally revulsion.

A and B were already at the school when L arrived. They were best friends, like Mello and I had been. B instantly hated L. He went out of his way to make life miserable for L. It would start with little things. L's homework would go missing. His books would be found in the toilets. L bore it all in silence. A was tired of B always trying to pick on L, so he secretly began to help L. When B found out, he was furious.

They were eight when B finally lost it. He had been number one for so long. The pressure of competing with L, a younger boy, not only in school but also for the affection of his best friend finally got to B. He killed A. Henry wanted to skip out on the details, but I had to know.

I wished I hadn't asked. B had drugged A and stolen the equipment from the lab that was used during dissections. B had then cut A open from neck to stomach and pulled out each organ in turn. No one knows if A was conscious for this, but they know he could feel the pain. B returned all the organs, mixing their places up. He then sewed A up, and carved his final message across A's chest. 'Try and beat me, L.' No one knows where he went, not even L who searched all around the world for the psycho murderer. Everyone who knew about kept silent, for fear that B would come back and take revenge.

I knew then what I had to do – find B. I would prove to everyone that I was the best. Better than Near. Better than L. But most importantly, better than Mello.

* * *

**Miko: **Sorry for the wait. I had no idea where the story was going to go, but I think I've figured it out. B will fit into this eventually.

Also, this is totally AU, if you can't tell. I've taken liberties with everyone's age and stuff. And how they meet.

You have no idea how much review inspire me to update quicker. I know you people read it, because I can see it in the stat tracker. If you like this story at all, you should review and let me know! If I get five reviews on this chapter, I promise I'll update by tomorrow night. (:


	7. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Final Goodbye**

My days without Mello seemed to blend together. Of course, that could be due to the constant high I was in. I was soon addicted to more drugs then I could name. I knew I had to find B and solve the only case L hadn't, but I wasn't sure how to go about it, and I couldn't focus long enough to even begin to come up with a solution. Finally, the day came when I had to leave Wammy's.

"We will all miss you." Roger said, standing in my doorway. I glared at him over my guitar, but said nothing. He looked uncomfortable but continued. "You have a trust fund that was set up when you first came to the orphanage. It amounts to about five million dollars, and is yours to use. I know you'll spend it well." He spoke the last words as if he knew that my mind had already flitted to how long that much money would support my attention.

"Also, as is our custom, we set you up with an interview with a company where we believe you will be happy."

"No way." I said, setting the guitar down and rising to my feet. "I'm not going to sit in some stuffy office and do what someone tells me to." I don't know how, but I was standing right in front of Roger. He looked scared. Of me! I checked myself, stepping back. It was kind of scary to realize I'd lost so much of myself to drugs that I was willing to hurt someone.

"As I said. This interview is more to your…particular tastes." He turned and walked away. "He's waiting for you in the empty conference room beside my office. Bring your guitar."

My hands were shaking, so I did what I'd promised myself I'd never do. I lit a cigarette in my room. I felt better after the first drag; good enough that I could put it out and grab my guitar. Walking through the hall, I began to realize just how much I had changed over the past few weeks. Children who had ignored me before now cowered against the wall as I passed. That sobered me instantly. I had to quit, but even the thought made me twitch.

"You must be Matt." I was met in the conference room by a middle aged man in a suit. He was holding a briefcase in one hand and he shook my hand with the other.

"Uh. Yeah." I said. "Listen, I don't know what Roger told you, but I'm not really interested in working in an office…."

"Woah. Woah. Woah." The man said. "If I like you, you won't be working in an office. My name is Mr. Barker. I'm a talent scout for Rock Inc. We're founded in America, and usually don't branch out this far but that Mr. Wammy was instant that we come check you out. So. Play." I was taken off guard, but not enough that I couldn't process what he said.

"Does it matter what I play?" I asked. He motioned for me to just continue. So I began the song I'd been working on before Roger had interrupted. It was about Mello, though I never said his name. I probably would have discarded it once I finished, because it was a lot sappier then I liked to sing but Mr. Barker seemed impressed. About halfway through, I realized that this was the first time I'd let someone hear me play, and my nerves began to kick in. My hands turned sweaty, and it was only through sheer will power that I managed to finish the song.

"Is that an original?" He asked when I finished. I nodded, I knew I'd be sick if I tried to speak. "I rarely do this, but I'd like to have you come to America as soon as possible so we can set up your contract. I can see you going places, Matt." I was floored. I'd never considered myself any good, but clearly this man did. I thanked him and just as he was leaving he stopped and looked at me.

"You goggles work. Good image, but try not to be so stoned when you show up in Los Angeles." I promised and he left. I didn't have to find Roger to thank him because I was sure he already knew. Instead, I went to my room to start packing. I was more thorough then Mello in my packing. I found two new trunks waiting on my bed, and I shoved everything I owned in them.

"I took the liberty of applying for a visa for you." Roger said. "And there is a cab waiting to take you to the airport." I didn't ask how he knew I would get the chance, but settled for thanking him. He looked oddly touched and once again I realized how distant I'd become since Mello had left.

"I know you're going to go far." He said. "Even with your rough years, you're smart, Matt. Don't make any more stupid choices." We walked in silence to the taxi that was waiting for me. It wasn't until I was shaking Roger's hand for the final time that I realized I would never come back to Wammy's. It had been my entire life. I'd watched dozens of other students take this same walk. It was a walk of Honor to finish the school and go out in the world.

"God. I think I'll actually miss this place." I said. I looked at the school for a long minute, burning each brick and each piece of grass into my memory. When I couldn't bear it any more, I slipped into the taxi with my guitar and gave the driver the destination. I never looked back.

* * *

**Miko: **This one is just a quick transition chapter, so I'm sorry for the length. We're finally going to start with the plot line I had planned all along! Yay. With some twists and turns that I threw in mostly on accident.

Anyway, thank you so much all of you for the reviews. (: They make me smile. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight. And it will be longer because Matt is finally starting his life. And this is where I'm going to totally split from the Anime/Manga. Also, I've never read the story with B, so forgive me if I get anything with him wrong.


	8. A Star is Born

**Disclaimer: **I own everything except Matt and Mello. And B.

* * *

**A Star is Born**

I got off the plane and had to steady myself. I'd been sitting for just over eleven hours, though the plane I'd booked was spacious, and I'd hardly touched my savings to buy the first class ticket. I stepped into the lobby and was immediately overwhelmed. The large clock on the wall said it was only eight at night, but it felt like the middle of the night to me. I wasn't looking forward to trying to shake the jet lag, but I knew I needed a hotel before I collapsed in the seats in the lobby.

The air port itself is a blur to me. I followed signs, pulling my bags after me. I finally made it to one of the hotels they had on site. It looked expensive, which was what I wanted. The lobby was huge. I walked right to the desk, not taking time to look around. When I came back later, I would be impressed by the leather seating and the grand piano off to the right of the entrance. Past that, there was a restaurant/bar. But I went to the left, throwing my credit card and ID on the counter and asking for the closest room to where I was standing.

The man behind the counter tried to tell me I couldn't afford a night, but I insisted and finally he broke down. When my card went through without a problem, he called someone to carry my bags, which I was only too happy to give over. My arms hurt. But I refused to let anyone carry my guitar. I didn't trust anyone and it was my only link to Mello.

The room I was led to was nice. The bathroom was to the left as you walked in, but I was too tired to even change for bed. I threw my stuff on the floor and collapsed on the bed. The bed was huge, a king sized where I was used to a twin. The sheets were white and folded back to contrast against the black blanket. I tossed the pillows, also black, to the floor and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the bed.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock with a groan. It was only 3am. I grabbed a menu from the light wood nightstand beside the bed. I said a prayer to whatever god was listening that the room service was all night. I was starving, having slept through dinner. I ordered a hamburger and shake, hoping it was worth the twenty dollars it cost. With my small fortune, I didn't worry about the cost.

It took me a week to get used to the time in America. During that time, I stayed in my hotel, occasionally venturing as far as the lobby, where I practiced my guitar until someone kicked me out. I ate in the hotel, mostly room service, but several times I ventured to the restaurant in person. When the sixteenth of June came around, I decided I had delayed my meeting with Rock Inc long enough. I called the number I had for them, and was surprised at how quickly I was passed from the secretary to an executive. Obviously Mr. Barker had said good things about me.

The limo they sent to get me seemed to go for miles. I sat in one corner, clutching my guitar for my life and trying to ignore the driver in the front seat. I knew I preferred a taxi, and I really hoped they would let me call one instead of sending me around in this again.

The building we stopped in front of was a huge, metal contraption. It was at least ten stories tall, which was far taller than any building I'd ever seen. The door was automatic, leading into a huge lobby. Along all the walls were awards won by the singers the company had started. I didn't know any of them and I felt out of place walking across the open space to talk to a blonde behind the desk talking on a phone.

"My name is Matt. I'm here to see –" She must have been used to people being lost because she knew who I was and pulled out a name badge for me to hang around my neck. She also handed me a pen and motioned to sign the form. I didn't bother to read it. When she finished helping the person she was talking to, she turned her attention to me.

"Welcome, darling." She said. "If they like you today, I'll see you again and I'll probably remember your name. But don't bother telling it to me until we know if you'll come back. I hate getting attached to those poor souls who get rejected. Trust me, there are a lot of them. So just go to that elevator," she pointed across the lobby. "And go to floor four, where you'll look for Mr. Talbert's office. It's the third on the right. He'll make you jump through all the hoops, then tell you if you have a place here. If you do, you can go out and celebrate. I'll even tell you all the best clubs. If not, you'll turn in your name badge and I'll never see you again." She kept the same smile the entire time and I wasn't upset to walk away from her.

The nerves hit as I stood in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the fourth floor. If this Mr. Talbert wasn't as impressed as Mr. Barker, I had come to America for nothing. I would be stranded without a job. Although I had enough money to live on for at least a few years in comfort, I knew I would never be happy just sitting around. And then there was the matter of B. I still wasn't sure how being a musician would fit in, but an idea was forming in the back of my head about how I could turn this to my advantage.

I found Mr. Talbert's office without a problem. His name was on the door, along with several pictures of him with famous musicians. Again, I didn't know any of them. Hopefully there wouldn't be a quiz when I got inside.

"Come on in!" I jumped. I hadn't even knocked when I heard the voice. "You must be Matt. No last name?" I opened the door. The office was a cluttered mess. There were stacks of paper everywhere, with no apparent system. His walls were covered in signed pictures and records. I held my guitar close to me as I walked in.

"I'm an orphan, sir." I said. "I never knew my parents, so I don't have a last name. Though I suppose I could go by Matt Wammy, since that was the name of the man who owned the orphanage I lived in." I don't know why I didn't want to give my real name, but for some reason I needed to keep it a secret. Mello had trusted me with his name, and I wanted to be the person to tell him mine. I never even considered that I would never see him again.

"Alright then, Matt Wammy. Tell my why you think we should sign you." Until then, Mr. Talbert had kept his back to me. When he looked at me, I could see he was in his late fifties, with a head full of thick gray hair. His eyes were bright, bright blue, and slightly too big for his face. Somehow I knew that he had never been a performer.

"Well, I can sing, and I can play the guitar." I started lamely. I wasn't sure what else to say, and he didn't give me any encouragement or clues. He just stood there, looking at me. Finally, I had an idea. I picked up my guitar and started to play the song I'd played for Mr. Barker. It wasn't my personal favorite, but he'd seemed to like it.

_You came into my life with a burst of fire_

_You broke down my walls_

_And burned my defenses_

_You turned my world completely on its head_

_I didn't know how to act with you_

_You fit into my life so well_

_You always knew just what to say_

_I froze up every time I was around you_

_I love you anyway_

_We're gonna be fine_

_I love you anyway_

_Even though I know you'll never stay_

_I'll be fine _

_Like fire and ice we were never meant to be_

_Attracted yet repelled so perfectly_

_I tried to hold onto something too long_

_You knew when it was time to be gone_

_I'll never blame you for what you did_

_I'll always keep you close to my heart_

_You melted away all my reservations_

_And now I know what it means to say_

_I love you anyway_

_We're gonna be fine_

_I love you anyway_

_Even though I knew you'd never stay _

_I'll be fine_

_So now I sing my song alone_

_I pray you hear me and come home_

_Because I'm willing to do whatever you want_

_I'm tired of living with this broken heart and I_

_I love you anyway_

_We're gonna be fine_

_I love you anyway_

_Even though I knew you'd never stay _

_I'll be fine_

_I love you anyway_

_We're gonna be fine_

_I love you anyway_

_Even though I knew you'd never stay _

_I'll be fine_

After getting over my nerves on the first verse, I found my rhythm. At the end, Mr. Talbert strode over to me and clasp my hand.

"Welcome to the team, Matt." He was smiling. "Now, we'll advance you the money if you need it to buy a new guitar and a wardrobe. You'll need to be back here in two days with those things, then we'll work on the rest of the band."

"Thank you, but I have the money." I said. "I don't really need a new guitar, do I? What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing. It's actually quite good. A Martin Aura, isn't it?" I handed it over to him reluctantly while he admired it. I'd never thought to research my guitar. It had always played well, so I'd never questioned how much it cost or how good it was. "Sitka spruce top, East Indian rosewood sides, and a solid Spanish cedar neck." He finished his examination and handed it back to me. "Cost you about two thousand, right?"

"No. It was a present." I said. I didn't want to go into any more detail than that, and thankfully I wasn't asked to.

"Nice friend you have, there. He or she doesn't happen to be as good a musician as you do they? No. Well, you'll still need an electric guitar. Acoustic are good for playing on the street corner, and I'm sure we'll work in the acoustic for your album, but you'll also need a good electric. Maybe you should get your friend's advice on that, too." He chuckled. "You have a lot of shopping to do. I'll see you in two days."

I retraced my steps, suddenly seeing the building in kinder tones, and not the cold, impersonal and imperial building I'd thought it to be at first. I took the time to notice the carpet in the elevator – a muted red. And as I walked through the lobby, I decided to be bold. I walked right up to the receptionist.

"I got the gig." I told her then turned to walk away. She shouted her congratulations from behind me, along with her name, but I was already out the door so I didn't hear it.

* * *

**Miko: **I promised this chapter last night, but instead I made a surprise for you. I sang the song in this chapter and uploaded it to youtube. Haha. So if you want a laugh, feel free to look it up. My name on there is Miko Akako. The song is titled 'Love You Anyway from Ch 8 of Fighting Fate.' I know this chapter is kind of dry, so I wanted to add something interesting. Oh, I don't sing well, so try not to let that deter you. xP

Thank you everyone for the reviews. They mean a lot.


	9. New Wardrobe, Personal Assistant, Killer

**Disclaimer: **I own everything except Matt, Mello, B and Mikami.

**New Wardrobe, Personal Assistant, and a Killer**

I had no idea where to start my shopping. I walked along a couple of streets, examining the clothing distastefully. Nothing in the fancy, expensive stores interested me. Finally, I found a Wal-Mart, which looked the most similar to the Asda store I'd shopped in back in England. I guessed right.

The layout of the store was almost the same as an Asda. On the far right of the store, they sold food. I avoided that area. I'd never learned to cook. In the back I could see the electronic section. I resisted the urge to explore it, and headed for the middle of the store where I could see a sign for men's clothes.

I was fairly certain that Mr. Talbert wouldn't approve of any of the clothes in the store, but I had no desire to go into anywhere else I'd seen. So I closed my eyes and grabbed a handful of shirts, and a handful of jeans. The shirts were on sale. They were long sleeved, and no one in their right mind would buy them during summer. I liked the striped pattern of them. They came in an assortment of colors, though I instantly took to the red and black striped one. I didn't know what size jeans I wore, so I guessed. I bought the darkest color possible. Then I saw a fleece lined vest. I'm not sure why I was attracted to it, but it seemed to go so well with my shirts, so I added it to my growing pile.

When I went to check out, the woman behind the counter gave me an odd look, but didn't say anything. I guess she was used to people buying strange things. Although, I thought smugly, nothing I had bought was as strange as Mello's full leather outfits. The thought of Mello was enough to get my depressed again, so I shoved thoughts of him out of my head and replaced them with my lasted problem – my drug supply was about to run out. What I'd managed to sneak on the plane – not an easy feat for anyone – was only to last me two weeks tops. I had figured that was long enough for me to find a supplier here.

However, if I wanted to become a performer, I knew I would have to sober up eventually – just not yet. I heaved a sigh as I walked carrying my bags. Now was a good a time as any. I knew I'd need a few weeks to go through withdrawal, but it would have to wait until after his next meeting with Mr. Talbert. Until then, I would just try to decrease how much he took. I gritted my teeth; it wouldn't be pleasant.

When I got back to the hotel, I waved one hand in a quick hello to the man behind the counter. He had never warmed to me, and I found him to be an irritating know-it-all. I opened the room to my door with my hip, lugging my bags in. My arms hurt from walking so far with the bags and I was happy to toss them on the bed. I decided to try them on, just so I knew if it would be passable. I set my goggles on the dresser with a look of regret and quickly undressed. First the pants. As I held them up, I knew they were too small but the thought of exchanging them didn't appeal to me so I pulled them on.

I was right. They felt like Mello's pants, minus the annoying sticky feeling of leather. I could live with them. Next came the shirt. I was hot from walking, but I pulled on the long sleeved stripped shirt anyway. I like the way the red and black stood out against my pale skin, and my red hair. After a moment of hesitation, I pulled on the vest. It was white, and fluffy, but it connected the outfit well.

I looked at myself in the mirror for several moments before I decided something was missing. Shirt, check; pants, check – if a little too small; vest, interesting, but check. For shoes I'd pulled on my only pair, boots that Mello had given me for my birthday one year. He said he'd finally gotten tired of my stupid tennis shoes. I was frustrated, and was going to head outside for a smoke – the hotel was strict on its smoke free policy – when my eyes drifted to the goggles sitting on the table. I pulled them on, settling them in my hair instead of on my eyes. The effect was good.

* * *

The next day I pulled on the outfit again and was lugging my guitar to the taxi waiting for me right outside the hotel. I had ordered an electric guitar, just like Mr. Talbert asked me too, but it wouldn't be in for a few weeks, so my old one would have to do until then.

I walked into the lobby of Rock Inc and signed the guest form. The secretary was the same blonde who had helped me before. She seemed to recognize me.

"Hey Matt!" I had almost escaped to the elevator when she hung up the phone and ran over to me. "I just wanted to congratulate you! You had Mr. Talbert raving, and he never does that. He was in such a good mood he bought everyone lunch." If I hadn't known better, I would think she had just gotten her big chance, instead of me. I tried to do my best Mello impression to help her get the message she was annoying me, but instead she came closer.

I didn't like physical contact of any kind. It reminded me of my parents, and I hated thinking about them. The only person I had ever let into my protective bubble was Mello, but he hadn't really given me much of a choice. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheeks before pulling away. I tried to smile at her, but all I managed was a grimace.

"Shy, aren't we?" She laughed, and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me. "I can break that. Go along now, don't keep Mr. Talbert waiting." She turned and walked back to the counter. From the way she let her hips swing, I was sure she wanted me to watch her, but I couldn't help but think that Mello's walk was sexier. He walked like a lion stalking something – lithe, dangerous. I shook my head and closed the gap between the elevator and myself.

Mr. Talbert was waiting for me in his office with a brooding man who was about four inches taller than my 5'5". He had black hair that almost reminded me of L, but his was obviously cleaned and styled where L's was thrown hap hazardously wherever it landed when he rolled out of bed. I examined the man's outfit with a critical eye. He wore a tie and dress pants, all in black. His eyes were also black, and hidden behind glasses that made him look like a scholar.

"Ah, Matt. Welcome. This is Mikami Teru." The man smiled at me and bowed. "He'll be your god from now on. He will take care of all aspects of your life. From your workout to your hair appointments, you do nothing without consulting him." I already didn't like Mikami Teru, but I knew I would learn to live with him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wammy." He began.

"Matt."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Matt." I said. Not the brightest bulb, then.

"Of course. Matt." He said the word with distaste. "We will begin with a new wardrobe, and then move to hair, nails, obviously you'll need to find a gym and start working out. I don't suppose you have a house yet? I see. We'll find something cheap to rent near the recording station." I had stopped listening at wardrobe. My mouth had opened in horror, but I closed it quickly. I was not going to let this stuck up 'personal assistant' tell me how to dress.

"Hold on just a minute." I interrupted. Mikami stopped, hand poised to enter something else into a hand held computer. "I like the way I dress, and I don't need someone to do it for me. My hair is fine as well, and I'm perfectly able to take care of my nails. What the hell could you want to do with them anyway?" Mikami glared at me for a moment, as if I was stupid. I did my best to glare at him like Mello.

"We will discuss the wardrobe later. But you must get your hair touched up. Highlights, lowlights, possibly even a total recoloring. Red is not in fashion right now." He typed something else into his palm pilot. "And your hands are calloused from the guitar. You'll need a manicure. I can probably work in a massage, if you don't have anything else going on." He raised a perfect eyebrow at me and I grimaced. So much for trying to get along, he was my own personal devil. I didn't have a choice but to give in.

Five hours later found me sitting in a limo across from the still obnoxious Mikami. My hair looked the same to me, but Mikami insisted it had more 'life' now. He had tried to get me to go blonde, but I refused to even leave the limo until he gave in. My hands felt weirdly soft, and I had to admit they smelled good, like coconut and oil, but I wasn't going to admit that to Mikami. Instead, I sulked as he instructed the driver to a house he knew of right outside the city.

"It's a small house, but then I don't suppose you can afford very much right now-" I'd had it.

"Actually, I'm a millionaire." I said. "And I'd love if you could just stop making assumptions about me and assuming you're smarter than I am. My IQ runs circles around yours. I graduated first in my grade from a school designed for genius'. Just because I can play the guitar doesn't automatically put me in the high school dropout category. So take me to whatever goddamn house you want and I'll sign the papers just to get you out of my hair." That shut him up. I sat in self satisfied silence until we arrived at the house he wanted me to rent. It was in a cute neighborhood, and it looked just like every other house around it. I loved it.

It was small on the inside. There was only one bedroom, a living room which doubled as a dining room, a kitchen at the back of the living room, and a bathroom. The owner was already there with papers and I signed them despite Mikami trying to get me to negotiate a lower deal. The rent was $800 a month, plus a $250 deposit for any pets. I paid it, because I had always wanted a cat, and now that I had a house, I could get one.

Even being a pain in the ass, I had to admit Mikami was handy. He had bought furniture even as I signed the papers and everything would be delivered the next day. I started to ask about getting my stuff from the hotel, but he told me one of his assistants was already on that. I was surprised by how efficient he was, even though I was still a nobody.

* * *

I was given two weeks to compile everything I'd ever written and write whatever I could. The next day, I went to the humane society in a rental car and picked out a cat. It was a little orange ball of fluff that I named Killer. The second I let him go in the now fully furnished house, he ran right at me and meowed that he wanted to be picked up.

"Some killer you are." I said. I held him on my shoulder and he nuzzled into my shoulder. "You're just a little softie." I was rewarded with a huge purr. I think it surprised him as much as it surprised me, because he jabbed his claws into my shoulder. I carefully disengaged them and set the kitten down. "Go explore."

I headed for my bedroom where my stash was, but I stopped myself. Now was a good a time as any to stop. The next week and a half were hell. One moment I was on fire, the next it felt like I was taking a bath in ice. I had a killer headache and couldn't move from the bed, even though I only passed in and out of consciousness and never could manage to sleep. Finally, I was free from at least the physical symptoms.

I spent the next three days gathering the songs. I had over a dozen and even though I hated most of them, I knew I was expected to bring everything. 'You never know where a hit is hiding.' Mr. Talbert had told me. I was finally starting to settle in, but I still hadn't given any thought to B. I knew I would have to. Eventually.

* * *

**Miko: **Ugh. This chapter was painful. I have no plans for the kitten, but I just wanted Matt to have one.

How do you like Mikami? I wanted to add in original characters, who may or may not end up fulfilling a similar plotline as in the original.

To answer many people's question from the last chapter, yes that was a song I made by myself. I think I may rerecord it when I learn to play the guitar. I'm really good at playing musical instruments, so it should only take a few weeks, before this is done probably.

Also, Asda is the Wal-Mart of England, if you don't know what it is.


	10. Paid Off

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Matt, Mello, Raito, L, or Mikami.

* * *

**Paid Off**

I was fully prepared to meet everyone when I arrived at Mr. Talbert's office, but to my disgust, there was a knock on my door at exactly 7:45. I was still asleep when I rolled out of bed and opened the door to a traitorously cheery Mikami. To his credit, he was holding two cups of coffee and thrust one on me the second he was in the door. He seemed to have forgotten that I'd lost my temper with him two weeks ago because he was all smiles now. In my sleep haze, I didn't hear anything he was saying. I think he mentioned something about a meeting with someone, and another about an appointment with someone for something.

"I didn't get any of that." I said after listening to him rant for ten minutes. I had taken a seat at the table but he was standing in front of me, ignoring the chair. "If you're going to work with me, you have to know I am not a morning person. Mello is –" I froze. I hadn't meant to bring up Mello, but I always managed to think of him. I recovered and gave Mikami a forced smile. "So next time you get the urge to wake me up at 7:45, give me like half hour to actually wake up. Okay?" I hadn't meant to start off so rude, but something about him just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Of course." He said. "I just assumed you didn't want to be late for your meeting with Mr. Talbert this morning."

"Wait a minute. I thought it was this afternoon." I never wrote anything down because usually I could count on my memory. I was just trying to remember when we set the time for when I saw Mikami's face. He looked…sheepish.

"I rescheduled it for this morning." Before I could bite his head off, literally or figuratively, he held up a hand. "You have a visitor coming to see you this afternoon. He said you'd want to see him as soon as he got into town." I tried not to look excited. I could only think of two people who would come to see me, L or Mello. I wanted to talk to either of them, though I had to admit I hoped it was Mello.

"Did they leave a name?" I asked.

"No. He just said that you met at Wammy's House." That didn't narrow it down any, and I was annoyed at Mikami for not prying further.

"Well gee, since that's the only place I've ever lived, that narrows it down to everyone I've ever met." I was surprised at my sarcasm. I usually reserved that for when I was unusually upset.

"His plane comes in at four, and I told him we would meet him outside the terminal. He is coming in from New York." That narrowed it down. I was fairly certain Mello was somewhere in America, and I knew that L was in Germany trying to find an arsonist who had disappeared four years ago and then resurfaced two months ago. I made a mental note to check up on the progress of his investigation.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I was suddenly in a much better mood. I still couldn't believe Mello was actually coming to me. I had prepared myself to wait years, and then have to go on a wild hunt to find him. But I would find him.

I changed into a white and black striped shirt and a pair of jeans. I didn't bother to take off my goggles this entire time. When I walked back, I could see the shock on Mikami's face. In the sweats I'd slept in, it wasn't possible to see the weight I'd lost from the week and a half of detoxing. I was surprised the pants fit at all. I'd spent the first two days puking my guts up, and I hadn't regained my appetite. Even now I had to force myself to eat. In fact, I didn't remember eating the day before. I made a mental note to stop at a fast food restaurant and eat the biggest, most expensive thing on the menu.

"You look…well." He said. I smirked. On the plus side, he was lost for words.

"I had the flu." I said. I noticed he stayed just a little further away from me from then on.

The ride to the office was quiet. I was thinking about Mello. I had no idea how he would react to me. It had only been six months since I'd seen him, but it seemed like forever. I didn't know how I would react. I was radiating between being happy and being mad. I had to break my silent contemplation when we pulled up to the building and Mikami ushered me into the building.

I was distracted. When I get distracted, I say stupid things. I presented all my songs to Mr. Talbert. He then asked me to play them one by one. He was pleasantly surprised when I didn't need to look at the words or chords. By the end of three hours my fingers were blistered and my throat was hoarse. Mikami was sitting in the corner looking pleased with himself and Mr. Talbert was ecstatic. For the first time, I questioned just why I was getting such special treatment. I was fairly certain not everyone could just walk in and get what I had.

"Why the hell are you all fawning over me?" I asked. "I'm just some kid from England. I'm sure there are better singers out there. And I'm not that great with a guitar." That sobered the room instantly.

"Don't be silly, Matt." Mr. Talbert said. "You are talented. Your songs are unique, and I am more than happy to spend some time helping you perfect them." Then it hit me. No one would spend this much time for free. Wammy had paid him off.

"How much did they pay you?" I asked. I set my guitar down and stood up. My fingers throbbing. "And don't lie to me. Just tell me. I'll pay it back and get out of your hair."

"Hold on just one minute." Mr. Talbert said. "I admit, I wouldn't normally spend so much time with a new recruit. Normally you would just be paraded around local joints until you got a following. Then we would get you a slot to open for a small band. Then maybe you could do a joint tour with someone. But you are good, Matt. And even with all the money in the world I wouldn't spend so much time with someone who has no talent. So I will not tell you the price, nor will I let you leave here after we have invested so much money in you." He ruffled around on his desks on his paper for a moment. "Here you go." He handed me a flyer. It was for some band I'd never heard of, but it was in small letters under that that made my jaw drop. 'Opening: Matt Wammy.'

"Fuck. Seriously?" I normally didn't curse, but I was surprised. "How the hell did you know I would have the songs to do it?"

"Call it intuition." He said. "Now I believe your assistant is signaling that you have to leave, so I'll let you go. We'll go over the songs you'll play next week. Practice the one about falling out of the bed and the one about school." I looked over at Mikami who looked like he needed to use a bathroom, and smirked.

"What time is it?" I asked. He relaxed as soon as we walked out of the office. He looked like a dog straining against a leash as I took my time walking to the elevator.

"3:30; we're going to be late. It takes forty five minutes to get to LAX." It took all my will power not to run. I still couldn't believe I would be seeing Mello in half an hour. I would get there in half an hour. Nothing would make me late.

* * *

**Miko: **Will it be Mello waiting for him? Or someone else. Dundundun....


	11. Not Who I Expected

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Not Who I Expected**

I wasn't sure the picture I made, standing in the terminal. There were bags under my eyes and my clothes were rumpled. I didn't look like the woman next to me who stood with flowers and eager eyes pointed towards the tunnel that led to the plane. The plane had landed ten minutes ago, but no one had disembarked yet. I was ready to walk in and find him, but I was sure my shadow, Mikami, wouldn't approve.

I had tried to get rid of the over eager assistant, but he insisted on following me for the entire day. He was sitting in a plastic seat, typing something on his palm pilot while I paced. Every once and a while, he would glare at me and sigh. I ignored him. Finally, people started to pour out of the terminal. I looked for Mello anywhere in the crowd, but couldn't find him. The person I did recognize waved and hurried over. I tried to hide the disappointment on my face, but Raito noticed.

"I know you were hoping for Mello." He said, laughing. "But I don't think he's ready to face you quite yet. Give him some time." The thought that Mello had contacted Raito and not me hurt.

"I'm glad to see you, Raito." I said. I really was. Raito had never been anything but nice to me. "But how did you get away from L?" I had checked in on L's case and he had not solved it yet, but it looked like he was getting close.

"We had a fight." At my stricken expression, he laughed again. "Nothing major. But I realized we needed a break from each other. Plus, I know you've never been to Los Angeles and I've come quite a few times with my family. It's my sister, Sayu's, favorite vacation spot."

"I didn't know you had a sister." We were walking towards the exit now. "Older or younger?"

"Younger." He said. "I haven't seen much of my family since I met L. We never got along very well anyway. Except my sister. I used to help her with her homework. I almost miss her."

"Why didn't you go visit her? I'm managing." I said, with a pointed glare at Mikami who was trailing us. "This is Mikami. My, ahem, personal assistant." I thought Raito would laugh at him with me, but to my surprise, he turned around and extended a hand to Mikami who shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mikami." Raito said. "Forgive me for not introducing myself before. I'm Raito." Mikami looked like he wanted to bow down to Raito. I knew his look of admiration stemmed from Raito's immaculate appearance and probably a relating since they were both from Japan. I wanted to puke. Mello would have made fun of Mikami with me.

"Matt isn't known for his social graces." Mikami said, admiration dripping from his every movement.

"No, he's not." Raito agreed. "But I suppose that's to be expected growing up in an orphanage." I fumed silently ahead of them while they talked behind my back. Who needed either of them?

The ride to my house was quiet on my part. Raito and Mikami were talking like old friends by the time we got into the car. Apparently, they had grown up in the same part of Japan. Mikami was a few years older, but he had been living in America for longer, and his memories were faded. Tired of their talking, I decided to change the subject.

"I'm starving. Let's stop at that Wendy's around the corner." I said. They both looked horrified at the idea of fast food, but I insisted. The only time I'd been to a fast food restaurant was when Mello and I had run away from Wammy's for a day and we'd stuffed ourselves on dollar fries and burgers. I tried to convince them to go in, but we settled for going through the drive through. I ordered a baconator with chili on the side, and a large coke. The driver wouldn't let me eat in the limo, and he was backed up by Mikami, so I had to wait until we got home.

While I ate, Mikami showed Raito around my house. I had to force myself to eat all of it, and it was only with the hardest effort that I didn't throw it up. After almost two weeks of starvation, it was too rich to sit in my stomach. On the plus side, I could almost feel the fat distributing itself around my body.

"Happy with yourself now?" Mikami asked. The tour was over and both of them were standing around the table, watching me struggle with my stomach. He hadn't disguised his disgust at the idea of eating something from a window.

"Yes, I am." I said. "And I believe your time tormenting me is up for the day. See you later." He said goodbye to Raito with unhealthy attention before leaving reluctantly.

"I think Mikami is in love." I said dryly to Raito. I was still a little annoyed that he hadn't caught up on the fact that I didn't like Mikami.

"I was keeping him out of your hair." He said. "I saw how much he bothered you. He is a little preppy, but I grew up with that in high school. I know how to handle them." I couldn't believe I had underestimated Raito. Obviously he was smart if L bothered with him.

"Oh. Right." I said. "Thanks."

"So, what's your plan for finding B?" Raito asked. He took me by surprise because I hadn't told anyone about my idea.

"How did you know about B?" I asked. "And I don't quite have an idea yet." I hated to admit that I hadn't put much thought to B in the past weeks.

"I asked L." Raito said. "It took some…persuasion, but I got it out of him."

"I don't think I can find him." I said. L had searched for B for years without luck. I never deluded myself into thinking I was smarter than L. "I think I'll have to try to draw him out." An idea was forming in my head now. If I could convince B that I was friends with L, or even hated him, he might make the first contact. From then I could gain his trust and corner him.

"Sounds good." Raito said, grabbing an apple from my counter. I didn't know I had apples. "Guess you didn't need my help anyway."

* * *

**Miko: **Aha. Two short chapters in one day. Forgive me for the shortness?

No Mello. ): Not yet, anyway. But Raito! Raito is almost as good.

Also, I have an idea for a spin off from this story. About B, A, and L. Vote on my profile for which point of view I should write it in. If you're interested in reading it...


	12. Fights and Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Appology: **I meant to put this in the last chapter - the idea for Mello eating a baconator belongs to black panda. You're awesome. Forgive me for forgetting to give you credit. ):

* * *

**Fights and Reunion**

Over the next few weeks, Raito and Mikami grew closer and closer. I also got better at ditching them. When Mikami talked Raito into forcing me into shopping for a new outfit, I just waited until they started discussing what color looked best on me before walking out of the store. I reveled in my alone time.

Sometimes, I began to wonder if Raito didn't wish Mikami never had to leave, but as soon as he was gone, Raito claimed he hated him, and was only helping me. I didn't care one way or the other – Raito and I had never been close friends anyway, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about something other than music. Not that I didn't love my music, but I got enough of it from Mr. Talbert at our daily meetings. The tour was drawing close, so I was in the studio practicing and recording. I already had three songs recorded, and another eight planned.

"Have you talked to L recently?" I asked Raito. I was sitting on my bed, playing my guitar with a pencil behind my ear and a pad of paper sitting next to me. Somehow, it was a surprise even to me, I still managed to write new songs. It was my way of relaxing.

"No. He's changed phones and I don't have his new number." They way Raito said it – so casually – put my guard up.

"Don't you miss him?" I tried another chord, liked it, and wrote it down.

"Yes." Raito said. "But I'm not going back until he apologizes." I would never have been able to hold a grudge against Mello for so long. The longest was when he 'lost' my gameboy for two days. I hadn't spoken to him that entire time, but finally I broke down. He 'found' it and I punched him in the face.

"Harsh." I said. I wasn't satisfied with Raito's answer, but I didn't have any way contact L and verify it, so I would just trust Raito. Afterall, I was probably just being paranoid.

"Aren't you still mad at Mello?" He asked. It had never occurred to me to be mad at Mello. Mello was my best friend, and I knew why he had left. I felt upset that he hadn't come back yet, but I was mostly upset at myself for not being good enough for him. He had probably found some beautiful man or woman who would stay quiet and do what he wanted. He always hated that I fought back. I would try to be better when I found him again.

"Of course not." I said. "He didn't leave to be mean." Somehow, I knew Raito would never understand, so I declined to say any more on that subject.

"Did you find out anything about A and B?" I asked. I noticed Raito froze briefly when I mentioned them. I guess that was the cause of their fight. I wonder if L had defended B in any way. That would be sure to send someone like Raito over the edge.

"Yes, actually." Raito said. "Interesting story. But I doubt what I heard is true. How could someone so young be so…ruthless." His tone was disgusted, so I relaxed. "What B did…I can't even think on it. Poor L, to have had to go through that." Finally he showed some emotion. At L's name, he held back a sob.

"L is strong." I said. "But I'm sure he would like to hear from you. The two of you were quite attached last time I saw you."

"Maybe you're right." Raito admitted. "I suppose I could contact Watari and find L. I do miss him." After that, Raito left to call Watari and then L. I finished the song I was writing and then opened my phone. In it, I had Mello's number. I hadn't even tried it since he left, but something prompted me to dial the number. I didn't know if I wanted Mello to answer or not. I had no idea what I was going to say if he did. He didn't answer so I didn't have to worry. The phone went straight to voicemail. Mello hadn't bothered to record one, so I didn't even get to hear his voice. I resisted the urge to cry, and started on another song.

Standing up on stage was worse than I had ever imagined. I looked into the crowd and froze. Carefully, I relaxed, waving to the fans and shouting 'thanks' into the microphone. When they silented to a dull roar, I introduced myself.

"I'm Matt!" Pause. "I'm so excited to play for you tonight. This first song is dedicated to my best friend, L!" It was part one of my plan to lure out B. If B was anything like I imagined him to be, he would still be bent on destroying anything L held dear. I had to convince B that I was L's friend, or more than friend. Raito had been okay with it when I asked him, and he passed on L's agreement.

By the end of my three songs, I introduced the band and slipped off stage to applause. I was beaming. I felt such a rush to play for people who sang along – my music had gone live on iTunes a week before. Nothing could ruin my happiness, except the person standing behind stage, smirking and standing with his arms crossed. I stopped, still on stage and stared.

Nothing could prepare me for meeting Mello at that moment. I was stunned. He had no right to find me only after I had finally started on my own. All my anger was directed at him as I strode towards him. I'm not sure what I planned to do when I reached him. I didn't think that far ahead. He didn't walk towards me, he just stood there. I walked as quickly as I could and covered the distance in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mello?" I asked. I heard the steel in my voice. I didn't wait for his response – I punched him as hard as I could. He fell back, clutching his nose and cursing.

"I guess I deserved that." He said, holding his nose to try and stop the blood flow. I felt bad for what I did and moved closer. He must have thought I was going to punch him again because he stepped away from me and held up a hand.

"Just let me recover from this one first, okay?" He said. I ripped off a part of my shirt and handed it to him.

"I am so sorry." I led him away from the stage where the band had started playing so we could hear each other. We made it to my limo and I ushered him inside it. My shirt, wadded up, was shoved up his nose and the blood had stopped dripping.

"So why are you here, Mel?" I asked. "Any special reason? Need money?"

"I missed you, Matt." He said. "Also, I know what you're up to and you'll never pull it off without me." It shouldn't have surprised me that he knew my plan. He knew me better than anyone in the world.

"What am I trying to do, then?" I asked.

"Find B." He smirked, and I felt the urge to punch him again. I didn't and thankfully we pulled into my driveway and I let Mello out before I could hurt him anymore.

"Fine. But why are you here now, Mel?" I didn't realize I had used my old nickname for him, but he did because he smiled.

"It's so easy to get in your good graces, Matt." He said, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and opened my door – I never locked it. I set my guitar down right inside the door and turned to block his entrance.

"Tell me why I should let you in my house, Mihael." I spat. He didn't look hesitant for a moment as he pushed his way in my house.

"I don't think I can forgive you, Mello." I said. All my anger drained, and I just felt depressed. "You can sleep in Raito's room on a pull out. I think one of the couches has one. Raito should be home soon and he can show you everything you need." I wanted to be alone and think, but I should have known that Mello wouldn't let me.

"I screwed up, Matt." He said. "But that doesn't mean you need to go crawling to Raito." I snapped and I would have hit him if he hadn't grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side.

"I didn't go to Raito. He's fighting with L and he needed a place to stay. Don't ever think you know me, Mihael Keehl." I fought against him, but I felt like I did when I was five and had a bullet in my shoulder. Before I knew it, I was crying. Once again, Mello had caught me off guard.

"I'll leave, Matt. If you ask me to, I'll walk out right now and never bother you again." His words shocked me into silence.

"Damn it." I said. "Don't leave." Suddenly, I remembered what I'd wanted to tell him. I'd practiced it in my head, but suddenly I'd lost it.

"My name is Mail Jeevas." I blurted. I felt stupid, and didn't know what else to do, but Mello solved my problem for me but crashing his lips into mine. Without thinking clearly, we found ourselves in my bed. Everything about Mello was right. I had never, would never, and could never imagine anyone I would fit with better. That night we proved our love over and over. If Raito came home, he left before I noticed, not that I noticed anything outside the world Mello and I had created. For the first time in a year, I felt complete. Mello was back.

* * *

**Miko:** Yay Mello! That's as explicit as it'll get. Sorry for the long delay in chapters. I'm addicted to World of Warcraft. xx; If you play on the server Uldaman add Bhara. Horde ftw! Or I have a night elf Nale on Sentinals. /end/ I'll try to be quicker next time.

If you haven't voted already, the poll is still up.


	13. The End

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**The End**

When I woke up the next morning, I was afraid to open my eyes. Maybe it had all been a hallucination induced by the adrenaline. When I finally convinced myself I had to look, I was rewarded with Mello smirking at me.

"You snore." He said.

"So do you." I retorted, shoving my pillow at him as I stood up. He watched me as I walked to the bathroom. When I was out of his sight, I broke down. My stomach gave out on me and I emptied it into the toilet. After that, I continued to dry heave for several minutes until I was lying on the floor sweating.

I didn't know what brought on that moment of sickness. I had been careful not to drink last night, even though several people offered me drinks before I took the stage. I hadn't eaten anything at all, and that may have been the problem. Or it could be that Mello coming back had shocked all my senses. Whatever it was, I had run out of time to ponder it.

"Open the door or I'll assume you're violently ill and have no choice but to come in." Of course Mello didn't wait for me to open the door. I was still on the floor, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking.

"I'm fine." I said through my teeth. "Just give me a minute." Mello smirked – I wished he would stop doing that – and ignored me. Instead, he scooped me up as if I didn't weigh almost as much as he did.

"God Matt. When did you turn anorexic and bulimic?" He set me on the bed and sat next to me.

"I'm not." I protested. "I…detoxed a few months ago and I haven't managed to regain the weight." Worry crossed his face briefly. I was still hovering around 100 lbs when I had been nearly 115.

"What the hell were you doing with drugs?" Mello asked. He pulled back the covers and put them over me. "I'll find some food."

"I don't have any." I said, saving him the trouble to go looking. "Why don't you order a pizza? Or call Mikami or Raito and ask them to bring some Burger King."

"It's ten in the morning. There is no pizza. And like hell I'll call either of those pretty boys. I'll take your car and get you something to eat."

"I'm coming with you." I said, standing up. I pulled on pants and a shirt and tossed a pair to Mello who looked at them with disgust for several moments before putting them on. "I'm fine now."

"Whatever. But you're crazy if you think I'm going to eat anything served at a fast food joint." He said. I groaned.

"I was hoping you'd be better than Raito and Mikami. That's the reason I can't gain any weight. They insist on garbage like…apples or something. Please let me eat something with a flavor."

"Ugh. Fine. You know I can't say no to you when you're so pathetic." I handed over the keys to him as we got in my car, a black 1996 Corvette. I'd had the car shipped from a private owner in Miami, Florida the week before. I had a soft spot for Corvettes and the '96 had caught my eye especially.

"Nice girl car." Mello said, sliding into the passenger side. "So where's the closest Burger King?"

We'd just gotten our food when my phone rang. I cursed at it, but picked it up and walked outside to talk. I recognized the number as Raito's and knew I would have to apologize.

"Matt." Raito sounded flustered. "I need you to meet me tonight. Please. And come alone. Please don't tell Mello anything. Midnight. The empty warehouse down the street from that Thai restaurant we ate at the first week I was in town." And the line went dead.

My mouth went dry. Something was wrong with Raito. Had B found him and taken him as bait to get back at me? I had planned to be the one taken, and I would have been ready. But Raito wasn't involved at all. I had made sure everyone thought I hated him, and that he was just a nuisance who hung around with Mikami. I wanted to call L and ask for his advice, but I knew that was the worst move I could make.

I had to process what I would do, so I held the phone to my ear and pretended to talk to Raito, just in case Mello looked out at me. I would go, and I would go prepared. Obviously I wouldn't tell anyone because I couldn't risk Raito. Everything I knew about B pointed to the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to kill either of us if he believed we were important to L. I had a plan, so I calmed myself. Now I just had to pretend to Mello that everything was fine. I would lace his drink at dinner so he wouldn't wake when I left. It would work. It had to. I had to save Raito.

"Raito called?" I should have known Mello could read lips. I thanked my instincts that told me to pretend I was carrying on a conversation.

"Yes. I just explained what happened and he was fine. He's going to stay at a friend's from now on." I tried not to say much that was a lie or Mello would be able to see through me. Hopefully he'd forgotten enough about me that he didn't remember I touched my goggles when I was lying. He didn't call my bluff.

That day we spent together. I drove him around Los Angeles, pointing out all the restaurants and shops I'd been to. He kept up a streaming commentary, most if it insulting, about the people we passed. Some people in Los Angeles were dressed even worse than Mello.

It wasn't until I was eating lunch when I realized Mello was wearing a necklace I'd never seen before. It was a gothic cross in silver, hung with a thick chain. I reached across the table and reached for it. Mello tensed, but didn't push my hand away. It was beautiful.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked. He had never been overly religious when I had known him. His parents had been Catholic, I knew, but as far as I knew he had never practiced.

"Family." He said. "I'll tell you about it another time." I dropped the subject because it was clearly a sore subject for him. I trusted him enough to know he would tell me when he was ready to.

* * *

I felt bad that night as I poured our sodas. I added valerian to his. I had read about it, and had taken it several times myself when I couldn't sleep. It would knock me out within half an hour and I would sleep all night. I was pretty sure the soda would cover the taste. It did. I went to bed right after we ate and Mello followed.

It was late, about 11:00 and Mello fell right to sleep, aided by the valerian. I hadn't bothered to undress so I slipped out of the house and into my car. The entire time my mind was racing. I desperately wanted to be with Mello, but I knew Raito needed me. I had left Mello a note just in case I never made it back. It explained about where I went, and how to get access to my money, which I left to him, along with the house. I hoped he wouldn't have to see it.

I took several wrong turns and it was 11:57 when I pulled up to the warehouse. There were no lights on anywhere on the street, and it was eerily quiet. I parked the car, pocketing the keys. I felt the knives I'd strapped to my back, upper arm and stomach. I had another tucked in my boot, but it wasn't as easy to access. I didn't know what I was supposed to do when I made it to the spot, so I walked inside, calling out a hesitant hello. I'd made it halfway across the entrance room, large and empty, when I felt a knife at my back.

"Thank you for coming, Matt." The voice was rough. I had never heard it before. It had to be B. "Now kindly remove your knives." I carefully dropped all three of them on the floor and stood straight. The knife jabbed into my lower back again. "I think you have one more, Matt." Now real terror welled up as I removed the one from my boot.

"I'm unarmed now." I said. "Are you B?"

"No, Matt. I'm not B. You won't live to meet B." At the last, the harsh tone slipped and I recognized the silky voice at once. I knew I would never live to see the morning. For the first time in my life, I had underestimated someone and I would pay. I would pay with my life. My thoughts rushed to Mello. I wondered briefly if he would miss me as much as I would miss him. I didn't have much time to wonder before a cloth soaked in chlorophorm was pressed to my face. I passed into oblivion.

* * *

**Miko: **Poor Matt. Who is it if not B? Maybe it's Raito, or Mikami. Or could it even be Near? Buahaha. And who knows how long it will be until I update. I've got a horse show tomorrow and it's off to New York right after that. Review and maybe I'll find time to update tomorrow before I leave. (:


	14. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters.

* * *

**Rescue Mission**

**Mello's PoV**

Matt had never been good at lying. I knew that he hadn't actually spoken to Raito. I'd read his lips and it seemed like he had a conversation, but his face made no expression and his hands were still. If someone had been on the other line, he would talk like they could see them, hand motions included. When he lied to me, I knew not to push it. If I asked what was wrong, it might cause him to do something stupid and I had a feeling that any stupid move in this game would be fatal.

Matt had entrusted me with his obsession about B, A, and L shortly before I left. I decided to figure out the mystery before him. It wasn't that I wanted to help it - I was vain. I wanted to be better than him.

I tracked B to Dallas, than to Toronto. I followed his trail all around North America. He never stayed long anywhere. In each place, he left behind a chain of murders. His method of choice – torture followed by incineration. The medical examiners I'd spoken to were disgusted by the victims. He would cut them open and expose all their organs. To all purposes, they were alive enough to feel everything. Then, he would dissect one or two of them, being careful not to cause any fatal wounds. A few of his early victims died, but eventually he perfected the procedure. When he was done playing, he would burn the hands and legs of the patient. Most of the doctors agreed that very few survived past that point. Those that did had their throats slit. All of them were marked with an 'L.'

I lost B's trail in New York, so I took a plane to Germany to talk to L and Raito. It took me a few days to track L down, but once I did, I found out something interesting. Raito had left. They had fought. I'd seen them fight before. They were worse than me and Matt when they really went at it. But Raito had left in a huff and never called again. L was out of his mind with worry. He tried everything to contact Raito. I actually started to feel sorry for the robot. I hesitated to mention B, but after a month of helping him – or actually solving the case for him because he was such a mess – I couldn't put it off any longer.

L was more willing to talk than I had originally imagined. Apparently, the hatred between L and B hadn't ended with A's death. Anyone L grew close to eventually died. That's why he didn't make friends. The only safe place, the only place B could not get access to, was Wammy's. Unknown to the students, the school had an entire security staff placed all around it. B could never find out who L spoke to once he was in the House.

That was L's worry over Raito. He was certain that B would find Raito wherever he was and nothing would be worse than the punishment B would devise for Raito. Raito, who was the only person L had let that close to him. Raito, the only person whose death would totally destroy L. I had to leave before L's depression affected me as well. He was useless. I would have to save Matt and Raito by myself.

That's when I went to find Matt. Not that it was hard. I had received what I considered my pension for surviving Wammy's the day after I left. I'd invested in several houses around the world, and set aside the rest for travel and research on B's past. I hopped on the first plane to Los Angeles and ambushed Matt at his concert.

I was surprised at how good he was. I had always kicked him out of the room but not because he wasn't good. I just wanted to see if he would listen to me. He always did. Sometimes, I would follow him and listen, but that was in the early days. His sound was better now. He had a new guitar, not that I expected the one I'd bought him to last for very long even though I'd spent all the money I had on it.

I thought I was strong enough to watch him from a distance and to intervene if he did anything stupid, but I stood looking at him just a moment too long and he saw me. I was glad to go with him. He was the only person I'd ever fit with. He proved, once again, just how true that was.

I was on guard for the rest of the day, but he surprised me. It only took one sip for me to realize he had laced my drink with dinner. It took a lot of careful sleight of hand but I drained the glass when he wasn't looking. However I wasn't immune to the effect, so I did fall asleep. I woke up in time to hear a car back out of the driveway.

I cursed at myself for being so stupid. Thankfully, I was still dressed – in my own clothes I'd changed in to after lunch and not the horrible striped contraption Matt favored now – so I ran outside. I'd been prepared for something like that to happen, so I made sure I had my own form of transportation – a motorcycle hidden a few yards from the house. Apparently, Matt hadn't noticed his neighbor suddenly got a new Harley when I arrived.

I followed Matt to a warehouse and sat outside when he went inside. I didn't hear anything, but I didn't trust that B wasn't able to silently steal his victims. I walked, quietly, to the door and peered in. I was in time to see someone hauling an unconscious Matt down a side passage.

My fists clenched and my stomach heaved. Someone – and I didn't care if B was a practiced murderer who deserved to rot in prison for his crimes – would die that night and it sure as hell wouldn't be me or Matt. I scanned the entrance room for a lookout but I didn't see any so I snuck in. I stuck to the walls. It was dark inside and out, but I couldn't risk moving through the center of the room.

I followed down the hall B had hauled Matt down until I came to a room with light shining from under the door. I hesitated. If I burst in, B might be startled into killing Matt. But if I waited, I might be too late to save Matt from a painful death.

"I see you're awake now, Matty." Someone – B – hissed. I heard an answering groan from Matt and I was overwhelmed with the desire to rush in and save Matt – my Matt – from the psychopathic murderer.

"What was that?"

"I'm not alone." Matt said. "R-raito knows I'm here." Raito! I was elated with the chance that there would be help for me. I didn't fancy my chances of saving Matt and capturing B singlehandedly. My hope shrunk at the maniac laugh B issued.

"Raito was the one who lured you here. You never would have come if I called, would you?" I had never considered that Matt knew B already. If that was so, why didn't Matt turn him over to the authorities?

"N…no. He was helping me get you. He wouldn't turn on me. On L." I could hear the fear in Matt's voice and I wanted to rush in, but I waited. I had to hear who was involved. If Raito really was involved, it would kill L.

"Raito has been working with me from the moment he arrived, Matty." B said. I hated the mocking tone he used. "Isn't that right, Raito?"

"B contacted me years ago." Raito – I would recognize that voice anywhere – said. "He knew I loved L as much as he did. He promised me that I would be the only person in his life if I would help him get inside Wammy's. He knew of you, Matt." Matt whimpered and I wished I could see what was going on. "And he wanted you dead. So tonight you die. And once we're done here, we'll go get your boyfriend, Mello. Thank you for drugging him for us. Makes our job easier."

"You'll never get Mello!" Matt said. "He'll kill you. You're no match for him."

"We'll see." B said. "But now, let's see how much pain you can stand before you pass out. Then I'll revive you and start again. We wouldn't want you missing the show, would we?"

I couldn't wait any longer. I burst into the room, shouting at the top of my lungs. I was going to kill someone or die trying.

**Matt's PoV**

Mello rushed in the room, shouting. I was tied to a chair so I only saw him slam into Raito before they left my line of sight. The man I'd recognized in the entrance hall stood over me now, content to let Raito restrain Mello. I spat in his face.

"Seems like your drugs didn't work on him." Mikami said. I knew Mikami was bad from the moment I met him, but I thought he was just over eager. Panic had long since left me. I knew I was going to die. The chance to live sent a rush of adrenaline through my veins and I went wild, struggling against my bonds. Mikami sat on me, trying to restrain me but I could feel the ropes tying my arms start to pull loose. I was immune to the pain as they bit into my wrists, cutting them open.

"I'll kill you, Mikami! I swear to god I'll kill you!" My right arm came free and I swung at Mikami before he could hold it down. I grabbed his hair and pulled. My left arm came free soon after, but my legs were still strapped down. I didn't know how to get them out with Mikami holding me down.

A roar of pain came from the fight between Raito and Mello. I glanced over, but they were out of the room and I couldn't see them. I had to end my fight and go to Mello. I wouldn't let him die for me. I swung with all my strength and hit Mikami in the temple. He fell off me, and I took advantage of his momentary distraction to cut the bonds on my ankles with a knife from the surgical tools next to me.

"Go ahead and kill me." Mikami said. His head was bleeding. "I deserve it. I tried to kill you." I didn't want blood on my hands, though. I hesitated and Mikami took advantage, punching me in the face, followed by a knee to the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and he elbowed my back. I didn't think I would ever get up, but I forced myself to.

Mikami didn't think I would get up either, and he had already turn to help Raito. I threw myself at him, landing on his back and throwing him to the floor. He must have hit his head in the fall because he didn't get up. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Mello.

I had never seen Mello helpless before. He was pressed against a corner, sitting with one hand out to stop Raito and another pressed to his gut where blood spurted freely. His eyes flicked past Raito to where I stood, shocked and frozen. I wouldn't make it in time. Raito was too close. Mello was going to die. Panic filled me, and I moved, running at Raito. I would kill him. He wouldn't get away from this unscathed.

I slammed Raito to the side just as his knife struck Mello. I pounded every inch of him I could reach, screaming. Tears were streaming down my face. He stopped fighting against me but I couldn't stop. I didn't care if I killed him. I didn't care if I spent the rest of my life in some cold prison cell. I wouldn't be able to live a happy life without Mello anyway. I fought until I couldn't move my arms any more. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around, ready to defend myself if it was Mikami.

"He can't hurt you, Matt." I threw myself on Mello, and we fell to the ground with a groan.

"I thought you were dead." I was still crying. I realized he was grimacing and I remembered his wound. I pushed myself off him, though it took all my self control to not cling to him for my life.

"That bastard couldn't kill me." He said. I smiled and helped him into a sitting position against the wall. "But I probably need to go to a hospital. This will leave a scar." He moved his hand so I could see a long, deep gash from his left side to his navel.

"I love you, Mel." I said, kissing him roughly. "I don't think I could live without you." I didn't wait for his reply, but I slung his arm around my shoulder and helped him stand. He almost fell when he put weight on his legs.

"Good to know it." He said. "I hope the fact that I took a knife for you proves my love." I laughed, despite the gravity of the situation. I knew that he could still die, but somehow it didn't seem like it. We had survived two crazy potential murderers. A little cut wouldn't hurt him now. We were safe.

* * *

**Miko: **So...B is still a mystery. Will anyone ever find him? Will Matt and Mello ever find him? I was going to end the series here, but I realized that just wouldn't work. Besides, Mello is still in life threatening danger. Just because Matt thinks he'll live doesn't mean he will.

* * *


	15. Little Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mello, Matt, L, Raito, Mikami, Near, B, or Watari.

* * *

**Little Lies**

I looked down at Mello, sleeping on the sterile white sheets in the sterile white room. The past twenty-four hours had been stressful. Beyond stressful. Mello had needed twenty seven stitches for his cut and a minor surgery to reduce to swelling in his brain. Apparently, he'd hit his head hard enough to do serious damage. But he came out stable. The doctors told me he would be awake in a day or so.

Unable to watch him lying unconscious, I stood up and walked down the hall to where Raito was chained in his bed. Seeing L in there with him, bags under his eyes and tears staining his face was heartbreaking. I had called L even before the police brought Raito and Mikami to the hospital. He was on the first plane to Los Angeles and at Raito's side in a moment. Mikami was in police custody now, but Raito was still unconscious.

"I'm sorry, L." I said. I felt the need to apologize. Raito had tried to kill me, yes, but he was also my friend. I hated that he was hurt because of me.

"It is not your fault, Matt." L said. He was lying next to Raito, the younger boy's head resting on his chest. His arms were loose around Raito. If I hadn't known Raito was chained to the bed, I would think he was an angel. "If anyone is to blame here, it is me." And that was what hurt me the most. L was blaming himself. "B wanted to destroy me, and he has. I feared for Raito's life, not his soul. Now both are gone from me." That only hardened my resolve to find B and bring him to justice.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Some way Raito can walk away from this?" I sat down in the empty chair in the room. L looked haunted. He was all bone.

"No. Even if there was something I could do, he isn't the same person anymore." Despite that, L buried his face in Raito's hair. The blonde moaned and shifted, but didn't wake. His body was one big bruise from where I had pounded on him. It made me sick to look at him.

"You'll work this out, L. I know you will. He never wanted to hurt you. He loves you." I knew I should have been mad at Raito, but I wasn't. I knew I wouldn't have done the same if I was him, but I understood what it was like to love someone so much and to be afraid to loose them. It was Mikami I was mad at. In my eyes, Mikami was the only one at fault here. He alone had chosen to do this out of selfish reasons.

"No I won't, Matt." L's voice was hard. It scared me. "What Raito did is unforgivable. When he wakes up, I will hand him over to the police. Until then, I will grieve. Because I love him and I always will. I don't expect you to understand love, Matt. You wouldn't know it if it wrote itself in the stars." I calmed myself. I told myself that L was hurt, broken into pieces, and he didn't mean what he was saying. It still hurt me.

"I love Mello." I said softly. "And he loves me. It might not be the same that you had with Raito, but it is love. Now I'll leave you alone and see if he's okay." I turned and left before L could say anything back. I would go later and apologize, but now I just wanted to see Mello. The nurse in the room with him gave me a disgusted look, but I ignored her. Technically, only family or spouses were allowed in, but L had pulled strings. That didn't mean anyone had to like it.

Mello hadn't changed. His breathing was steady and deep. The monitor beeped in time with his heartbeat. I went to his head and stroked his hair back from his face. He would have laughed at me if he was awake. If he was awake, I never would have tried to touch him like that. But he wasn't awake and I didn't know if he ever would wake up. Until then, I hadn't cried, but I finally broke. My fit lasted less than five minutes, but I felt so much better. All my fear, anger, and relief had been released. I was lying with my head on Mello's chest, and I nearly fell off the bed when I felt his arm fall across my back.

"God, Matt." He said. "You got me all wet." It was true. The front of his hospital gown was wet. I laughed, then. And he laughed with me until the movement upset his cut, then he grimaced and cursed.

"Raito really pulled a number on you." I said. "You had to have twenty seven stitches and brain surgery. Maybe now you won't be such a know it all." I punched his shoulder gently, and he made a face at me. "You know I love you, right?" It seemed like I said it a lot recently, but then again, a lot had happened.

"You better after what I did for you." He smiled weakly and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to him. I knew he wanted it to go further, but I pulled back and smiled at his groan. "You're torturing me, Matt." He said, reaching his hand forward and pulling my head to his face again. I let him have his way for a minute before I leaned away.

"I better go check on L. He's with Raito." Mello grimaced at Raito's name.

"I hope that bastard's hurt worse than I am." The look on my face must have shocked Mello because he stopped. "You can't feel sorry for that son of a bitch." He said. "He nearly killed me, Matt!"

"But he's still Raito." I said. "He loves L. L loves him. He was just…confused." I knew my protests were weak.

"Get the hell out of my room, Matt." Mello turned his head away from me. "And don't come back."

"I'll be right back." It seemed like it was my talent to make the people I cared about mad at me. Mello didn't say anything to me as I walked out, even though I waited several seconds. When I walked into Raito's room, L turned a bleary eye at me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, Matt." L said. "It was uncalled for. You were only trying to comfort me. But I am beyond comfort now. You must understand that." L had slipped back into his melancholy again and I felt the urge to walk up and smack him. I did.

"Snap out of it, L!" I hissed. "Raito is fighting for his life here. Talk to him. Tell him to pull out of it. Whatever shit he did, it was all for you. You might not agree with his methods, but he loves you. He loves you enough to kill for you. And I know you feel the same way. Maybe when he wakes up you'll turn him out on his ass, but for now, pretend like you have a heart. He needs you." I was panting. I was the only one trying to move on from this. Mello would hold on to his feelings forever. L would waste away without Raito. Raito would go to jail for life. And none of them were trying to move on. Unless my memory was faulty, and it never was, I was the one who had been strapped to an operating table about to get my insides cut out. I was the one with a right to sit around and mope, and I couldn't even do that with everyone around me falling to pieces.

I strode out of the room in a rage, when I heard a sound come from Raito. I stopped outside the door and listened. I knew it was wrong, but I needed to hear what they were going to do. I needed to know if Raito was sorry for what he did.

"L…Why are you here, L?" Raito shifted and his hand cuff clinked. "Why am I chained to the bed? What happened, L?" Raito sounded like a child. Innocent.

"Raito, do you remember any of the past six months?" No answer. "What is the month?"

"April." My breath caught. It was October. Raito had come to me in June. He didn't remember anything. He could be free. I had to convince Mello, first. I lingered a moment longer.

"No, Raito. It is October 12. Are you telling me you know nothing of the last six months?" I tiptoed away from the room and skidded into Mello's room.

"Mel. Do you love me?" I put my face in his so he couldn't ignore me. He didn't answer. "Mello. If you love me at all, please just hear me out. Please."

"Fine." He said, turning to look at me. Before I would have quaked under his glare.

"I know you're mad at Raito, but L needs him. We can save him, Mello!" I went on to explain that Raito had no memory of the past six months. "We just need to lie. Tell the cops Raito was a victim. Mikami is crazy. He was working for B –" Mello held up a hand.

"Wait. You're telling me we still haven't caught B?" He groaned. I never realized Mello may have mistaken Mikami for B. I explained who Mikami was. "Oh God. So we're not done yet, are we?"

"No. But listen, Mel." I tried to focus him. "Tell the cops Raito is innocent. L will keep an eye on him, make sure he never regains his memory. It could work, Mello. It could."

"He tried to kill you, Matt!" Mello said. "He was going to take a knife and cut you open and torture you. In cold blood. You know that, right? And you want to save him? Are you crazy? Maybe you're the one who needs his head cut open." I had managed to avoid getting looked at. While Mello was in surgery, I'd taken four Advil to still the pounding in my head, and the soreness of my body.

"Just tell me you'll do it, Mel." I pleaded. "Please. If you love me at all tell me you'll lie for me." I knew the value Mello placed on justice. "It will kill B to know his plan failed. It'll force him to face us himself. We can end this. We can bring B to justice together." Mello was silent, lips pursed. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine. But you better be great in bed."

I explained the plan to L. To my surprise, he tried to argue against it. Raito was inside the room, playing idly with his handcuff. I don't know what L told him to explain it, but it wasn't the truth. Finally, I convinced L.

It wasn't easy. The cops asked all of us questions. They hadn't before, because Raito and Mello were unconscious. But now they were thorough. None of them reminded me of the police I'd met when my parents died. These were cold, calculating people. Those had been nice. They wanted to comfort me. These wanted to corner me. An hour later, they left, satisfied with our lie.

I was exhausted after spending a day and a half in the hospital, but the doctors wouldn't let Mello out until the next day. Apparently, he was still in danger of his brain swelling. I made a comment about that that had Mello glaring at me. For once I was glad he was stuck in the hospital bed with several doctors standing around him. We would save the world another day. For now, he would rest.

Raito and L left right after the police. L had secured a house somewhere in the world that they could stay safe for a while. L hadn't been happy with my insistence on catching B, but he hadn't resisted either. The only thing that mattered to him now was Raito. I was glad he was finally happy. He deserved it.

* * *

**Miko: **Of course I wouldn't kill Mello! And I adore Raito so he can't be evil forever. I wouldn't do that to poor L anyway. But Mikami is evil. Pure evil to the core. Good thing he's safely locked up...or is he? Haha. Anyway, enjoy.


	16. Unexpected Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mello, Matt, Near, L, Raito, Mikami, or B.

* * *

**Unexpected Phone Calls**

I decided after his third day on bed rest that I might actually dislike Mello. The doctors were all very nice, apologizing for keeping him so long, and delivering three updates a day. Apparently, the swelling in his brain wasn't going down and they didn't want him to leave in case it got worse. I came back from a meeting with Mr. Talbert to find Mello up and shouting at the young doctor who was trying to examine him.

"I'm fine. I've been fine for three days but all you people do is poke and prod." The doctor was cowering with Mello standing over him. "Go find somebody else to poke and prod. Poke him!" He gestured wildly to me. "Just get the hell away from me!" The doctor looked at me imploringly, and as much as I enjoyed Mello yelling at someone else, I also felt sorry for him.

"Mel. Let the poor man do the exam. It isn't his fault you're stuck here." I put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back in bed. He glared but didn't resist. When the doctor finished, he ran out so fast I couldn't help laughing.

"Stop scaring the little doctors." I said. "They're terrified of you. That' s probably why they won't get rid of you." Mello had stood up and started pacing, so I lay on my side in his bed. When we'd been roommates I'd never noticed his walk before. Now I couldn't stop staring.

"Stop looking at me like you want to get in my pants." He said. "Because I sure as fuck am not having sex in a hospital." I just laughed, but I couldn't deny that's what I'd been thinking about.

"Umm..Mr. Mello?" A nurse poked her head in the door. "You're free to go. Here are your discharge papers and….umm…I'll get a wheelchair –" Mello was out the door before she could finish.

"Hurry up, Matt!" He said. "Before they change their minds." I rushed out after him, mouthing an apology to the nurse who just looked relieved.

"Where'd you park the car?" Mello asked when I caught up to him.

"Out the main entrance." I said, jogging to keep up with him. "Take it easy, four days ago you were lying with your brain open." He didn't slow down, but I didn't expect him to.

"So what's our plan for finding B?" He asked. "I assume you didn't just sit there looking pretty for three days." I sneered at him.

"Same as before. We already knows he wants to kill me, so we just wait for him to expose himself again."

"Great, Matt." Mello said. "Because that worked so well last time." We spent the drive home in silence, with Mello occasionally glaring at me and making an annoyed sound in his throat. When we got home, I made him get in bed while I went to get food. He wasn't happy, but I threatened to take him back to the doctor if he didn't listen to me.

"Hello?" My phone rang while I was in the checkout line. My phone never rang, so I answered the number I didn't recognize. I did recognize the voice on the other line.

"Hello Matt." I clenched my teeth. I'd honestly thought I was done with Near. "You were sloppy, weren't you?" I could picture him sitting on the floor with his dice or his domino's. "It was on the news."

"What the hell do you want, Near?" I hissed, trying not to draw attention to myself. "How the hell did you get this number?"

"Mello gave it to me. Last time we talked." I hadn't spoken to Near since I'd left Wammy's. I'd assumed Mello hadn't either.

"Do you talk often?" I asked. I felt hurt, that Mello hadn't told me he was speaking to Near again.

"Three or four times a week." Near said. "Didn't he mention it to you?"

"Obviously not." I said. "What do you want?" I paid the cashier and left, carrying my bag in one hand while holding my phone in the other.

"We've been working together, and I have an update for him. Tell him B is in Los Angeles. Someone fitting his description was seen boarding a plane from Miami to Los Angeles." I could almost hear the smirk in Near's voice. "And tell him I am on my way. I am on a plane with Roger as we speak." And he hung up.

I fumed, silently, the entire way home. When I got inside, Mello was standing without a shirt on, waiting for me but I just threw the keys and my phone at him. He caught them and raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer, I was still processing and I might yell. I avoided yelling whenever possible. I tried to avoid him when he walked in my way. I had thought he was going to try and work this time, and already he'd lied to me. All his talk of love was crap, and now that I knew it, I couldn't believe I was so stupid. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"Your ten year old boyfriend is coming to town tonight. Why don't you take my car and you two can have dirty sex in the back seat at the airport. Or better yet, why don't you both just get on a plane and go away together. Why not Miami so he can work on his tan." Mello stood in stunned silence. I never knew Mello to be silent, or stunned. His brain worked at twice the speed of mine, so he usually came up with a comeback before I was even finished talking.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He said. I tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. "I was under the impression that you were my boyfriend. So if you want to go have sex in the back of your car, I'm game." I tried to avoid his eyes, but I couldn't help looking up at him.

"I'm talking about Near." I said through gritted teeth. "You gave him my number without telling me!" I tried to pull away and he let me, putting a hand to his head and cursing.

"I'm sorry, Matt." He said. "I told him not to call unless – " He pulled out his phone. "Oh shit. The battery's dead. But I was going to tell you, Matt." He said. "He's just helping me with this case. Then he's out of my life. He found B the first time. I owed him an update!"

"Fine." I said. "But tell me next time you give my number out to ten year old socially retarded children."

"I will." He said. "Now what did you get for dinner?"

"Didn't you hear me? He's going to be here soon. We have to pick him up."

"He can wait." Mello said. "And he isn't going to stay here, anyway."

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked. Mello was dangerously close to me now.

"Because I've been here for almost a week and I haven't had sex with you since the first night. The ten year old kid can sleep at a hotel. I'll pay." He crushed his lips on to mine and I yielded. I decided it was a good thing the frozen dinners wouldn't go bad, because we wouldn't be eating anything that night.

* * *

**Miko: **Okay. So I honestly haven't thought past the hospital so this is all coming as I go along. It will probably only be two or three more chapters, and I'll try to update faster. It took a while for inspiration for this one to hit.


	17. Rash Actions

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Rash Actions**

I ignored Near for almost a week before he showed up at my house. During that time, I'd managed to write three more songs to go along with the daily meetings with Mr. Talbert. Mello hated it, but I never let him come to my meetings or hear my songs. Often, I found him searching through our room to find my binder, but I kept it with me at all times. The thought of Mello reading my songs – songs that expressed far too many emotions for him to cope with – was unthinkable.

"Open the door, Matt." There wasn't even a knock. Near just shouted through the door. I jumped up and had the door open before I even had time to think. Near strode past me and planted himself on the middle of the living room floor, depositing a bag of figurines on the floor. Mello ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked right over Near, or would have if his right foot hadn't landed on one of Near's toys.

"Fuck!" He shouted, jumping up and landing on another toy on his good foot. He jumped, cursing again, while Near and I watched him. I tried to hold back a laugh, but I fell apart, dropping into a chair to laugh at him. He responded as usual, launching himself at me. My legs were jelly from laughing so I couldn't dodge in time. Instead, I pinned his arms to his side and flipped him under me, pressing my lips to his to shut him up. The kiss lasted longer than I planned, and I only reluctantly let him go when someone cleared their throat behind me.

"What the hell do you want, Near?" I asked, still lying on top of Mello, who was struggling to get up again.

"If the two of you could stop fooling around, we have business to attend to." I noticed Near trying very hard not to look at Mello, whose towel had fallen off after he stepped on the first doll. Mello, for his part, looked equally mortified. Smirking, I picked up Mello's towel and tossed it at him. He strode quickly to the bedroom to get dressed.

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet, if you haven't noticed." I said. Nevertheless, I sat down and faced him where he was positioning his toys. Near always used toys to illustrate his cases. This time, he had seven dolls. Three of them he grouped together, one he laid face down a few feet away. Another, which looked malicious, glared at the three clustered. Two more were standing far away from the rest.

"These are you, me, and Mello." He touched the three dolls, which did resemble us. "This is Mikami." He held up the face down doll. "Raito and L." I noticed the Raito doll looked as evil as the one left which I assumed, correctly, was B.

"There are five of us in Los Angeles. Mikami is in prison, and not likely to get out. B is hiding somewhere. And we are sitting here, unprotected." Mello slid on the chair next to me and pulled me on to his lap. The uncharacteristic display of affection must have come from him trying to piss off Near, but it didn't bother me. I let him drape his arms around my midsection. Near avoided looking at us.

"His past does not lead me to believe he will try to get Mikami out of jail, but I have placed Roger to watching the jail and he will let us know if anyone contacts Mikami at all." Near said. "I am reasonably certain B is within ten miles of the airport, and I have marked the likely places based on his previous residences on this map." He pulled out a map and lay it on the floor. There were five red flags on it, four clustered together and a single one further to the right. "I believe B is in one of the houses here." He pointed to the clusters. Gently, I pryed Mello's arms off of me and went to kneel next to Near. Mello gave a theatric sigh and followed.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Mello said. "He isn't stupid. Surely he'll know we're going to search those first and he'll set a watch on them. Then he can just follow us and know where we are at all times. No. He's here." Mello jabbed the single house as hard as he could. "Two of us should investigate this one, and then the other will do a quick scan of the four." He looked at Near as if challenging him to argue. He didn't, but it didn't look like he was buying Mello's logic.

"I'll go to the four houses. You two can take my car and set up a watch on the single house." I couldn't stand to be alone with either of them right now. Mello would complain about Near, and Near would be insufferable as he always was.

"Fine." Near said.

"Whatever. You're still scared of him, aren't you Matty?" Mello asked, smirking at me. I wrinkled my nose at him and turned away.

"Whatever you say, Mel." I tossed Mello my keys – like hell was I letting Near so much as touch the steering wheel. Mello tossed me the keys to his bike which we'd retrieved the day after we made it home from the hospital.

"Call if you see anything out of the ordinary." Near said, following Mello who wasn't even looking back.

"'Course." I said, far more casually than I felt. I fought the urge to run to Mello. Nothing was going to go wrong here. I would just scan the houses quickly and then meet up with Mello and Near. But as I watched Mello and Near drive off, I had the horrible feeling that nothing would go as Mello seemed to think it would.

Mello's bike started smoothly and I sped out, turning opposite from Mello. I had memorized the map on that first glance and I knew where I was going even though I'd never driven this way before. The drive would take me about ten minutes if I was lucky. From then it would take twenty more to get to Mello and Near. With any luck, I would miss all the action and would get there to find Near and Mello and a swarm of police dragging out B.

As I drove, I wondered what B looked like. Was he beautiful and evil like Raito? Or did he look the part of an evil genius, with dark hair and blood shot eyes? For some reason, I pictured him looking like L. The disheveled hair and crumpled clothes. The blood shot eyes from too many late nights, or more often never sleeping at all. I wondered how I would react looking into L's eyes and knowing he had mutilated children in cold blood without batting an eyelash.

By the time I pulled around the corner to the first house, a cold panic had gripped me. The fear clung to my stomach, making it feel like lead. I was drenched in a cold sweat, even though there was a nice breeze on the bike. Only my training kept me from hyperventilating. This was Mello's area. He was a daredevil, unafraid of anything. Able to face death and laugh. I was still that five year old boy who ran away from the gun his mom was pointing at him. I had never felt more terrified than that at that moment.

I had no reason to worry. The first house was clear, as was the second and third. I rounded the corner to the fourth and the fear was starting to recede. I began to look forward to the drive to meet Mello. I was just coming in sight of the fourth house when my phone rang. One hand on the wheel, I managed to lift it to my ear.

"Mello?" I'd recognized the number. Maybe he was calling to tell me everything went as planned and the police were on their way even as we spoke. The voice that spoke was nothing like I imagined.

"Is that the name you call him?" The person sneered. I thought I heard someone struggling in the background.

"B!" I growled, turning the motorcycle around in a skidding u-turn. "You better not harm a hair on his head." I pushed the bike as fast as it could go.

"Oh, no worries Matty. Or whatever your real name is. I'll find that out as soon as you make it here. I assume you know where you're going?" His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Nate and Mikael are counting on you. Come alone." He laughed, and I gritted my teeth. The call ended and I cursed.

I made the twenty minute drive in ten. My car was parked in the driveway, and there was no sign of blood on the path leading to the house, so I assumed they hadn't been harmed yet. My hand twitched to my phone, and I was struck by the urge to call the cops and have them come and take over. I never wanted to do this. At one time I wanted to be a detective and solve mysteries, but my fantasies always included a brave team that would do all the dirty work. I was not cut out for this. I never wanted to just be a rock star more than at that moment.

I didn't know what to do now. Should I knock? Just go in? Or was I supposed to wait here? I couldn't imagine L ever hesitating. He would know what to do right now. Even Near or Mello would have a plan now. I shut off the motorcycle, briefly wondering if I should leave it on in case I needed a quick getaway.

"Hurry in, Matt." The voice from the phone said. The door was open, but all the lights were off so I couldn't see anything inside. I walked quickly to the door, adrenaline pounding through my veins. I walked in the door and it closed, engulfing me in darkness.

* * *

**Miko: **Looong time. I'm really sorry. I kind of lost inspiration. I have no idea how to end this thing, but I think I've got it worked out. Expect another update tomorrow or the next day.


	18. Names and Lifespans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

**Names and Lifespan**

"Welcome to my home, Matty-boy." The voice seemed to echo off the walls and I spun quickly, eyes straining to see in the dark. As I was straining, I used one hand to push my goggles to my forehead.

"Who are you? Are you B?" I stumbled forward, feeling with my hands.

"The question is who are you, Mail Jeevas." I went cold. The only person who knew my name was Mello, and he wouldn't give it up easily. That meant B had already hurt Mello somehow. "Don't worry, Mail. Your little boyfriend didn't give you up." The whole time I was walking, trying to angle towards the voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Do you still have connections to Wammy?" I found my way through one room and walked into another. The voice sounded the same when it spoke again.

"I can see it. Along with your time of death." He said. "You have a while left to live. I can't promise that about your friends, though." My hand reached out and came in contact with something cold and soft and sticky. When I pulled my hand to my face I saw it was covered in blood. I turned to the side and emptied my stomach.

"Don't worry, Mail." The voice said, chuckling at my weakness. "That's just Mikami. He was a bad partner, letting you get away and all. He got what he deserved." I couldn't stop the relief flood through me that it wasn't Mello. Mello must be alive still. He had to be.

"Where are you, B?" I asked, suddenly braver. The fear had been replaced by a strong determination. I was unarmed and had only a basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat from the years of karate I had to take at Wammy's but I suddenly felt able to face this faceless evil.

"Tsk-Tsk." B said. "You should be nicer to me, Matty." He said. "After all, I hold your fate and the fate of your friends in my hands. But you only know L's side of the story don't you? Don't you want to hear my side?"

"You killed your best friend out of jealousy. But I won't let you kill mine." I stumbled around Mikami's body, following the voice. I was in some kind of hall and there was light coming from under a closed door at the back.

"Ah. How little you know, Matty." B said. "Walk through the door, but don't react too quickly or you may end up killing those you love instead of saving them."

I ran to the door and threw it open. Lying on a bed at the far end of the room was Mello. Near was lying on one beside Mello, but I had eyes only for the blonde. Hanging above each of them was a sword. Several trip wires were placed between me and the beds. I assumed they would cut loose the swords which would pierce the throat of the boys.

"So you see my traps. Good boy." B was sitting in a chair facing away from me. I could see the top of his hair, which was black and messed up like L's. "There's no way you can avoid all of them. Of course, only two of them are real. So you can chance it. Or you can listen to me. What do you choose?" I looked at Mello and Near. Their eyes were closed, but I could see them breathing. I assumed they were drugged so they couldn't fight, even though they were restrained.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. "I don't matter to L. I was just his charity case."

"Do you truly believe that?" B asked. I strained to see his face but he stayed facing away from me. "You mean far more to L than that. He has confided in you and you in him. He asks your opinion. He visits you. He cares about you." B spat the last part.

"What does that matter?" I asked. "He cares about Mello and Near too. But I don't see you trying to talk to them."

"He doesn't care about them the way he does about you." B said. "Are you really going to tell me he regards you all the same way?" I knew he didn't. L rarely came to see Mello. As far as I knew he never visited for the sole purpose of checking in on Near.

"I didn't think so." B said. "So that answers your question. Quite a stupid one for someone supposedly so smart."

"Fine." I said, trying to think of some way out of this situation. "Tell me your stupid story already so I can get out of here." I needed time. Surely if he kept talking I would think of some way to get Mello out of this alive.

"Not so quick, Matty." He said. "There is something you need to know about me. Something that makes all the difference, really." He turned around, then. I can't tell if he always looked like L or if it has taken years for the change to take place because no one I'd spoken to had ever even said in passing that they looked alike. But they could have been twins. The differences were subtle, where L's eyes were curious and black, B's were cold and red. Where L's lips were white and chapped, B's were moist and bright, blood red.

"So you look like L." I said, hoping he couldn't hear my voice break. I was scared. Clearly we'd been under estimating him from the start. He was much more involved in this than I'd ever imagined.

"That means nothing." He said, standing up and walking over to the beds. I clenched my fingers as he caressed Mello's face. "I can see things, Matt." He brushed back a strand of Mello's hair and I ground my teeth together in frustration.

"I can see your true name, and when you will die." He moved over to Near now, but made no move to touch the boy. "Would you like to know why I killed A?"

"Sure." I said through gritted teeth.

"He was supposed to live a long life with me by his side. He would have lived until he was 78 and though I can't see how he would die, I knew it would be peaceful. He was a peaceful person." B was quiet for a moment, as if mourning for the friend he had killed. "Then L came along. The closer A got to L, the shorter his lifespan. I have never seen anyone else affect a lifespan before and I haven't since. Until now." B looked over at me with a funny look in his eye.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "What does it have to do with me and Mello and Near?"

"Near is not involved in this. He should not even be here." B carefully removed the sword hanging above Near. "But Mello. I have been watching you. The closer you get to Mello, the shorter your life."

"But why did you kill A because of that?" I asked. "I thought he was your friend."

"He was." B slammed his fist down on the bed. "But I wouldn't see him die before he hit twenty. I spared his life. But something happened…I meant to slit his throat and kill him easily, but his blood…sang to me. I never meant to become a monster. But I am. It began with A, and I have to sate my thirst for blood. But I only kill those whose time is up anyway. Which brings us back to Mello."

"No!" I had never felt so helpless in my whole life. I was just across the room from Mello, but it might as well be across the world. "Kill me instead. But don't hurt him." I wanted to fling myself through the tangle of threads, but I couldn't risk killing Mello.

"You would die for him?" B asked. "After what he is doing to your life? You deserve so much better. Perhaps if I kill him, you will have your old age back. Down this path, you have only a handful of years left."

"I don't care." I said. I meant it. I had made it for a short while without Mello, but I didn't think I could face life knowing he was dead. "If you kill him, I'll kill myself anyway." B looked at me and frowned.

"I didn't know you could do that." B said. "You really mean it. I must reconsider."

"Did you ever think maybe you're the person responsible for shortening their lives?" I asked. I didn't believe him, he was clearly crazy to think he could see how long someone would live. Nevertheless, I knew telling him that could send him off the deep end and with him being so close to Mello with a sword, I wanted to avoid upsetting him.

"Impossible." He said. "I loved A. Even as a young boy I always loved him. He was my friend." I could see the thought had taken hold as B started pacing and muttering to himself. While he was distracted, I maneuvered through a few of the wires, barely making it through.

"You killed A. And now you're going to kill Mello?" I had to keep the tremble out of my voice. "What for? What does it matter to you what we do with our lives? I would rather die than be without Mello. But you would rather kill than be without A." I tried to keep my voice even and smooth, as if B were a frightened animal. "That's why you kill, isn't it?" B was looking at me now, a haunted look in his red eyes. "So you can erase the image of A from your mine? So when you close your eyes you won't see him, lying dead on the table in front of you." I made it through the remaining wires and B hadn't moved a muscle. I had to find some way to get between him and Mello, but he wasn't moving.

"Stay away from me, Matt." He said. His voice had lost its bravado and I knew my words were starting to get to him. "Or I will kill Mello, and it won't be quick. I'll make him suffer, and I'll make you watch."

"You don't want to kill him, B." I said. "He's a good person. He may be impulsive and a little rough around the edges, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He would always give me a choice. You can't blame him for that. For something he hasn't and wouldn't done." Panic was starting to overwhelm me. B was now looking at Mello, the sword in a hand gripping so hard it was white. In the yellow lighting, I thought I could see the bones through the skin.

"You are all evil." B said. "You are all L's minions. He has trained you to come and kill me, but I won. I will destroy everyone he has ever held dear, starting with you and Near. Then I will kill Raito. It will be hard, but so sweet to steal him right from under L's nose. I will beat him!"

I lunged at B's arm as he raised the sword over Mello. I knocked him over and he hit his head on Near's bed, knocking himself unconscious. I lay dazed on the floor, panting through tears. It took me a moment to realize B wasn't going to fight back. As quickly as possible, I untied Near and retied the ropes to B. Then I stood to face Mello.

* * *

**Miko: **Sooooo sorry for the long update. I'm in the process of moving so I don't have internet access very often. There's only one more chapter and it's just the fluffy ending chapter. So thank you to all of my readers, but especially those who reviewed. I love you guys.


	19. I Love You, Mail Jeevas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone.

* * *

**I love you, Mail Jeevas  
**

It was amazing what money could cover up. News of B never even made a local paper, despite the physical evidence – Mikami – and four witnesses – Mello, Near, Roger and me. Mikami was almost unrecognizable. His face was pounded to a pulp, and a number of scars crisscrossed his front. His murder didn't follow B's usual careful pattern, but he must have been pressed for time and needed a quick solution to Mikami.

My agent was in a panic over what this would do to my image – something I never even thought about – but Watari and Roger quickly covered the whole thing up. I don't know the exact number they paid to various people, but I knew it was in the millions.

L decided not to tell Raito about anything for fear that it would jog his memory. Near took the next flight back to Wammy's with Roger, leaving me to deal with Mello. Despite my urging, he refused to go back to the hospital. He woke briefly, but for the most part remained asleep in my room. Whatever B had given him was stronger than Near, who recovered in less than 24 hours. After a week of putting up with Mello sleeping, I decided he needed to either wake up or go to the hospital.

"You better be out of bed when I get in there." I shouted from across the house. I didn't hear a response from Mello as I pushed my way into my room. Mello was lying on the bed, feigning sleep. I knew he was awake because he snored when he was asleep.

"Mel, I'm going to drag your sorry ass to the hospital unless you get up right now." I stood with my hands on my hips in front of where he lay with his eyes closed.

"Leave me alone, Matt." He said. He opened his eyes and stared past me to the wall. I knew something was wrong, but I just didn't know what.

"I didn't go through hell – twice – to have you die lying on my bed." I said. His lack of response scared me more than his temper. The Mello I knew never lay so still for so long.

"Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just died." He said. Suddenly it all clicked. Mello had been sedated, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard everything that passed between B and I.

"You heard everything?" I sat on the bed next to him. "Then you heard how I feel, right?"

"I won't kill you." He said. "I should have left already, but I don't know where to go. But I'll go now. I won't put you in danger anymore." He stood up and slid around me. I was too stunned to move. Mello was leaving me. He was just going to walk out the door and never come back. Again. Everything I'd gone through the past weeks had been for nothing.

I knew I needed to say something – anything – but no words came to my lips. I felt betrayed. I felt like my heart was stopping. I couldn't breathe. There was a roaring in my ears that blocked out all sounds in the world. I was suddenly aware that someone was breathing very quickly and very shallowly. Then I knew it was me.

"Please." The word slipped out of my lips as Mello walked out the door. "Oh God." I fell to my knees, hands clutching my chest as if that could stop the pain blossoming there. I heard the motorcycle rev in the driveway and the world spun in my sight. Why was I kneeling on the floor when my reason for living was running away?

I was forced to pick myself up and glue the pieces back together once again. I hadn't thought I could do it, but I did. I threw myself into my music, putting together an album in three months. It sold well, despite the fact that I was still a nobody. I didn't expect to win any awards, and my expectations were surpassed when I was invited to join the Warp Tour the following summer. My life was finally starting to look up.

I was on my way home from recording a song when I saw a familiar figure standing in my driveway. I didn't see his motorcycle anywhere, but I would recognize Mello anywhere. I considered leaving and staying with someone else for the night – I finally had a full band and I knew where they all lived – but I couldn't drive away from Mello.

"Hey Matt." Mello didn't make a move to come closer to me as I stepped out of my car. "How've you been?"

"I can't forgive you." I said. "I forgave you once, and you broke me again. I don't want to go through that again. I can't go through that again. I'll die this time. I almost did last time." I lit a cigarette, thankfully the only bad habit I acquired after Mello's departure. Taking a drag, I felt calmer, but still unable to face Mello again.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." He said. "I've never been as strong as you, Matt." I tried to lean against the car casually, but I threw my full weight against it. "But I won't leave again. I swear to God I won't."

"You don't believe in God." I said.

"He's about the only thing I believe in." Mello fingered a crucifix around his neck. "My parents were Catholic. I thought it was bullshit someone thought up to brainwash people. But I went back after I…after I left last time. I'm stronger now, Matt. I'm not as strong as you, but I promise I'll do it right this time. I won't run away. I'm in this now. I need you." Through his speech my fingers dug in to the car on my free hand, the cigarette hanging limp at my side. Looking at Mello, I wanted to believe him, I really did.

"I'm not strong. I'm fucked up now. You fucked me up. But…I still love you, Mel. I can't help it. I still love you." Before I could react, Mello strode up to me and pressed his lips to mine, bringing his hand to rest on my hips. I dropped the cigarette on the ground and kissed him back.

"Not even a crazy serial killer can drive me away this time." I couldn't help it – I laughed and all my reserve melted.

"They seem to follow me. So you better mean that." Mello back towards the house, lips still pressed to mine, hands still on my hips. I followed, glad once again that I didn't lock my door.

"I love you, Mail Jeevas."

* * *

**Miko: **-cringes- So, there's the end. I don't know when I'm going to get the story about B out. It might just be one really long shot. =P Keep an eye out for it.


	20. Beta and Teaser

**Miko: **Hey lovely readers! I have finally begun my story about B and L, but I really need a **beta reader**! If you're at all interested, **please send me a PM as soon as possible**. Until then, here's a teaser of what is to come (Oh, this is told from alternating L and B's POV and is set after Fighting Fate). And no, this is not the end of the story, just so you know. You'll have to read the whole thing to understand how this fits. (:

* * *

**Past and Present**

I looked up at Raito with horror; an emotion I hoped would never apply to him. I gave up fighting; I could never hurt him anyway. I loved him too much. He sneered down at me, the most unattractive twisting of his lips and contorting of his eyes.

"I underestimated you, Raito." I said sadly, looking into eyes I didn't recognize anymore. He didn't hesitate as he lunged forward and dragged me up by my hair. I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream as he pulled me across the floor.

"If I cannot be the only one in your life, there will be no one in your life." I don't think I felt the knife bury itself in my flesh. I certainly didn't feel the kiss Raito placed on my lips. My whole world was turning black, and all I could feel was a numbness starting from my chest. I knew what it felt like to be betrayed, then. It felt like a heart attack. It felt like every emotion was draining away to be replaced by a horrible _nothing_. Not even pain could penetrate that emptiness I saw looking at the man I loved.

"I…I love you, Raito-kun." I whispered, or hope I did. I couldn't hear anything either. Before slipping into the oblivion, I saw Raito's sneer, and his cold laughter. And I hurried towards the dark, because I couldn't bear my Light.


End file.
